Feeding Duncan
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: New summary-While Duncan is no longer in danger  or so they think , Alejandro tries to show Duncan how much he cares for him. Duncan still having nightmares and fears of the past is wasting away and Alejandro uses a magic charm to save him but will it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or associated characters.

Authors Note: Duncan weight gain! It has to happen sometime. Male weight gain is sometimes fun although I can only tolerate weight gain if there is a legitimate reason necessary because it is disgusting for selfish greedy reasons and only on people who need it. Also, that last line is NOT dirty, he's talking about sundaes, lol.

Alejandro looked worriedly at his green haired friend and lover. Duncan wasn't eating properly and had lost far too much weight in the druggie days following the breakup with that evil (in his opinion although Duncan refused to see it) Courtney girl. Alejandro had found him trashed one night not breathing and saved him. Duncan had almost died. After that, Alejandro took pity on the man and stayed with the almost stranger. At the time, they barely knew each other, having met at some party. Courtney was there, hanging off Duncan's arm, the little slut already eying every other good looking male in the back room although Duncan was unaware of that. Her eyes had landed on Alejandro but he made it quickly clear he wasn't interested in her or girls, although if he had been, he certainly would never have done it with her either. Although truth be told, he fell in love that night with Duncan. It was not meant to be however it seemed for he was totally head over heels for Courtney and straight at the time. After that, Alejandro hadn't seen Duncan until the night in the alley where he saved him.

Duncan had been a little bit disappointed at first admittedly but Alejandro knocked some sense into him and took all his drugs away. He didn't leave Duncan alone for a single second; even to go to the bathroom (although he did turn away and gave him privacy while Duncan was doing business) out of fear of Duncan trying to kill himself while not being watched. And for the first few weeks, that fear was totally justified as Duncan attempted cutting and hanging although once the drug withdrawals died down and Alejandro forced Duncan to start living again, he no longer attempted suicide or self-harm and Alejandro could afford to leave him alone for a few moments without fearing finding Duncan dead or overdosed or something.

Alejandro wasn't sure why he cared so much for Duncan. Caring for Duncan had been a full time job those first few weeks and there were a couple times when he got so worried and angry, he had to stop himself from strangling Duncan himself and finishing the job. The withdrawals were painful as heck and Alejandro winced along with Duncan as every symptom went by as his body underwent transformation. They managed to get through it but it was a close call a couple times. His depression had come back in full force and Alejandro had to literally handcuff Duncan to him to keep him still. But after it was done, Duncan was compliant. Not exactly happy, yet, but better. He followed Alejandro everywhere now and slept in his bed willingly. Duncan had nightmares sleeping alone and Alejandro could not bear to see his lovely cry. The only thing he worried about was Duncan's weight. Duncan had always been kind of lean but now he was downright skinny, all bags and bones. Now that the immediate suicide attempts were over, he was scared of Duncan fading away as he was so light and he barely ate anything. He was going to have to fix that.

He watched as a bleary eyed sleepy Duncan came in, his Mohawk dripping low as Duncan shuffled in, dressed in one of Alejandro's shirts which hung like a sail from him. He smiled a brief second and gathered himself ready to get his idea rolling.

"Hello, sweetheart" Alejandro said gathering up Duncan in his arms and kissing his forehead. Duncan gave a broken smile and Alejandro again cursed the girl as he did every day he broke this wonderful person. She better hope she doesn't run into him as he would kill her. He would and enjoy every second of it as he showed her exactly what his Duncan went through. He would shatter her mind and body and soul like she did to his Duncan. But enough of those morbid thoughts. He had a hungry Duncan to feed.

"I made you breakfast," Alejandro said smiling. Duncan summoned the effort to roll his eyes.

"I know, you do almost every morning". Alejandro's grin widened.

"True, but not like this," he said stepping aside to sowing an absolutely laden table with all sorts of things: chocolate chip pancakes (Duncan's favorite), scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, beignets, omelettes, doughnuts, bananas, more eggs and pancakes, etc. Duncan's mouth dropped open at the sight.

"Huh, how, w-?" he spluttered. Alejandro preened himself very carefully.

"It was very difficult to say the least. I spent a long time making it. So please eat it." When he saw Duncan make a beeline for the door, he jumped in front of him and blocked his way.

"Oh no you don't mister, you're going to eat and you're going to like it. And before you say you're not hungry, I know you're not. But I'm concerned about you and you are far too light as it is already. I don't want anything to happen to you because of starvation. You won't make me do that will you?" Duncan grumbled as he put himself in the chair and Alejandro pushed him in.

"Stupid guilt-inducing son of a…" Alejandro shushed him.

"Quiet or I'll strap you down. I'm doing you a favor, one you'll thank me for someday. Just like saving your life."

"How did you stand it? I was such a burden then," Duncan murmured ashamed. Alejandro gently wrapped his hands around him.

"Your burden is my burden and I care about everything that happens to you. You are my priority. Which is why you need to put weight back on, you're almost a skeletal bag of bones. The fastest way I could come up with was to feed you, whether you wanted to eat or not. So we'll do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."

"You're exaggerating. I'm not 'wasting away' as you put it." They both looked down. Alejandro snorted.

"Yes, and I'm rather thin myself. We both know that isn't true and neither is your statement. I don't know if you're wasting away or not, but you are dangerously thin and light weighing only about 103 lbs. You're bones are brittle as glass and you're pathetically weak compared to before. I'm sure that this is justified. Now start eating. I want to see every last drop of food on this table disappear." Duncan turned and looked at him incredulously.

"All of it? There is no way to be able to eat all of that." Alejandro shrugged.

"Okay, then as much as we can fit in you. I want a healthy weight for you by the end of this week, if not more."

"You're taking too much pleasure out of this aren't you?"

"Not at all. Okay, maybe a little, but this really is for your own good. Please just trust me on that. It just also gives me a little bit of entertainment and cooking practice as well, and a certain fantasy of mine."

"Fantasy?"

"Uh…I'll explain later?"

"You better."

"Oh just shut your mouth and eat already. And again don't dare say you're not hungry. That is a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, now just eat your food." Alejandro crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Duncan. Sighing, Duncan picked up his fork and took a bit from a chocolate chip pancake. Duncan almost dropped his fork in amazement. That was the best thing…he ever tasted. He was in love with that pancake, and Alejandro. But man that pancake…he dug in hungrily shoveling in as much as he could. Oh sweet delicious chocolate, how he missed thee. He even completely forgot about Courtney, one way or the other for once. All he fixated on was this delicious food. Alejandro sighed in relief. He was worried for a second but Duncan was cool, shoveling food down like a steam engine. While Duncan might have been hungry, Alejandro knew that he owed it to the Secret Ingredient he put in, which promised to help and it was working. He was sorry he had to trick him but he refused to let Duncan fade away and Duncan refused to on his own. He just hoped Duncan was going to be cool with it when all this was over. But for now, Duncan was safe. With what was put in, concerns about weight and getting Duncan to eat were a thing of the past. He just had to hope the antidote would be as easy.

Duncan was in heaven. Food, food, glorious food. Everything seemed and tasted so much brighter than it had ever been. He had finished the stack of chocolate chip pancakes (wishing there was more because chocolate one of the greatest gifts of all time) and started munching on the glazed doughnuts. Quite sugary and delicious, he loved how it melted on his tongue. Did it always taste like this? For a few seconds he was suspicious but the smell of ham distracted him. In addition to being a closet chocolate junkie, Duncan was in love with meat. Particulary corned beef, prime rib, and ham. But he had rarely ever gotten those except on Christmas, Easter, and Thanksgiving sometimes. Then he started dating Courtney who was pretty controlling of what he ate and not in a good way. Actually, he never had been sure what her deal was since she always flipped on his eating meat even though he knew for a fact that she was most certainly not a vegetarian like her nice friend Bridgette which he could at least understand. But fuck cholesterol and heart issues, he was going to eat it! Next were eggs, easy enough really. Like everything else, they were wonderful to taste. He finished off a plate of beignets with the taste of the smooth silky cream also dancing on his tongue, much like chocolate. Yum, chocolate…

Duncan looked around for more but was surprised to see the entire table empty with only the minisculest of crumbs left. He pressed his hand against his stomach and was surprised to feel a heavy solid weight settled there though he did not at all feel particularly full immediately. He just felt…content. A very rare feeling. Suddenly a loud burp ripped through him and he started giggling. Patting his stomach he moved to the couch and laid there. He hoped Alejandro would be back soon with more food since Alejandro had left halfway through the meal to go shopping and errands and such. Burping again he sighed in contentment as a pleasant feeling washed over him as he thought of food. He had no idea what he had been missing, all that time of drinking and drugs, all he needed was to eat really. Rubbing his belly, he settled on the couch waiting for Alejandro to get back already. He thought of possible things, Alejandro rubbing and feeding him and doing that awesome thing with his tongue. Duncan couldn't wait for him to come back, especially with some whip cream and chocolate. Duncan knew exactly what he was going to do with those…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Alejandro, Duncan, or the Total Drama Franchise

Author's Note: Wow, I did not expect this story to be so popular! You people rock! Here is chapter 2 of more adorable Alejandro/Duncan loving!

Ps. I do not endorse suicide or cutting except as an absolute last resort and only after trying everything else maybe. Again, I don't reccomend it because there are some mentions (poor Duncan...).

Alejandro quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Duncan was sprawled out on the couch in a funny pose that made Alejandro smile. Duncan had his mouth open and was drooling. He looked absolutely adorable. Putting the groceries down on the kitchen counter, he headed back to the living room and knelt by the sleeping Duncan. Carefully taking Duncan's hand, he felt it, feeling the past scars and markings and counting each one. It was a daily ritual, to make sure there wasn't any new ones and to remember the old ones. Since Duncan no longer cut, the first purpose was void but Alejandro liked to do it for the remembering and to make a solemn vow to not let Duncan get hurt by anyone ever again. Alejandro put his hand against Duncan's, Alejandro's single scar also matching with the others. That one had been self-inflicted one night to prove to Duncan how much he cared about him. It had been a particularly bad time, one of the strongest withdrawal nights and the peak before the symptoms began to taper off. Duncan was writhing and screaming in pain. Alejandro would have called a hospital but Duncan was paranoid off hospitals and he didn't trust them. The only one he let touch him was Alejandro which they had found out when Alejandro once brought him to those group session things for hooked people. Duncan had somehow managed to hit someone and then bite another's nose and other things. Well, they were banned from that place and everytime they still went by there, they instantly glared at them. After that, Alejandro vowed to be the only one although it hurt to watch the mood-swings, depression, uncontrollable body function loss, etc.

Duncan had tried to cut himself again when the apex of the withdrawals started. Somehow, he managed to break through his cuffs and got a sharp cutting knife and had been sawing at his arm when Alejandro came in. Alejandro sure had a surprise. He tackled an also surprised Duncan and twisted his arm back, accidentally dislocating it. He still felt sorry for that although it didn't hurt Duncan all that much who was too busy shaking and jittering as a massive pain wracked through his body. Duncan grabbed the knife again with his other hand that wasn't twisted and raised it, slashing another mark. He accidentally got one across Alejandro's face as Alejandro struggled with him for it. Slapping him, Alejandro wrested the knife from him and got Duncan's attention.

"If you're going to die, then I'm going to too." That pierced the veil of pain and a wild eyed Duncan looked at him. He frowned.

"You're bluffing. There's no reason for you to do that" Duncan said breathing heavily and gripping his stomach as another shudder jerked through him. "I appreciate everything you've done for me but I have too. Don't let me drag you down." Duncan reached forward. "Give it to me. I want to." Alejandro stepped backward.

"No, I can't let you die or go alone. To show you how much you can't go, I'm going to do this." Alejandro quickly yanked the knife across his arm, watching the blood well up and drip. He looked at Duncan, his eyes daring him to move. Duncan looked worried. The shakes still gripped him but he clumsily fumbled a bandage, cutting strips from Alejandro's shirt, like he saw Alejandro do before and wrapped it around him, making sure to put pressure like Alejandro always said to do to restrict the blood flow. After finishing, Duncan looked at the bloody knife for a quick second, and then threw it against the wall. Duncan looked worriedly as Alejandro wobbled unsteadily.

"I-I'm fine. I won't bleed out. Just f-feeling lightheaded right now. That wasn't a killing cut so you know."

"What was that?" Duncan asked, his voice trembling.

"What I promised. If you go, I go. I never bluff what I don't mean as you well know."

"But w-why w-would you do that for me?" Duncan asked his voice beginning to slur into each word as another heave shook him and let out a moan. Alejandro wrapped his arms around him.

"Because, I love you," he whispered although Duncan had fallen unconscious, the effects of blood-loss and pain finally kicking in. Alejandro quickly made another bandage for Duncan and tightened it around him, his vision beginning to fog and spin. With a final tug he was done and he smiled for a moment.

"Love you," Alejandro whispered, and collapsed unconscious on top of Duncan.

Alejandro traced Duncan's scars again and kissed them. They were a sad, beautiful reminder. He hated them and loved them, loved them because they were uniquely Duncan's, the unfortunate life he had lived previously and would no longer, and hated them because each one had been either a step closer or others hurting him. That thought did not sit well with Alejandro and he kept begging Duncan to tell who must receive justice for doing them but Duncan insisted Alejandro to not and refused to tell. Although Alejandro figured out where some of them were from anyways. His deadbeat drunk of a dad and Courtney, the ones that weren't self-inflicted. Had it not been for promising Duncan to not seek them out and give them justice, he would have done something about it but that doesn't mean if he ever randomly walked into them that he'd let them go. He just promised not to intentionally seek them out, nothing about accidents. He hasn't yet, but he hoped someday. They didn't deserve to live for their crimes against Duncan. They, animal abusers, drug whores, bribed politicians, c.e.o.s, etc. But whatever.

He caressed Duncan's hand, marveling at the differences. In his big ones, Duncan's were dwarfed and seemed fragile. They weren't, but they were softer than Alejandro's bronzed ones. The contrast of small to large, pale to tanned color, soft to hard made a beautiful complete picture in his mind. It was a very lovely one. He also began stroking Duncan's hair, loving to run his hands through it. Duncan had interesting hair, a fluffy faux hawk that felt like the downy fluff of a baby bird or a dog's undercoat, not that Alejandro would tell him that. Duncan didn't like anyone commenting on his hair and Alejandro respected that. But god, it was fluffy and adorable, especially when it was messy and sticking out everywhere. He wondered what made Duncan want to color his hair green. But still, it seemed to work and seemed so…Duncan. So that was okay.

Duncan stirred, feeling his hair being stroked softly. Opening his bleary eyes, he peeked beneath lidded lashes to see Alejandro kneeling near by, caressing his hand with one and the other in Duncan's hair. Normally, Duncan did not like anyone to touch his head but this was Alejandro and it felt so good. Alejandro had magic fingers and…oh that was good…and he could really…really do something. He saw Alejandro mouthing something, his lips moving silently and he wasn't sure what Alejandro was saying except something that looked a lot like 'I promise…' Alejandro then began stroking a finger up and down Duncan's chest and it took everything in him not to begin moaning. He wasn't sure what Alejandro was up to except that it felt really, really good. Duncan wasn't a complete idiot, he realized that Alejandro had a small crush on him or something and was for some reason attracted. Duncan wasn't sure why Alejandro liked him, he was a mess and a miserable person, and Alejandro was…Alejandro. Beautiful, attractive, gorgeous, smart, strong, rich (he had to be because there was no way a volunteering veterinarian and other odd jobs Alejandro loved to do would ever pay enough to get the huge flat-screen, every videogame and game system known to man, a home workout gym, the motorcycle and car, food, etc. Duncan just didn't know where the money came from), caring about issues, opinionated, etc. When Alejandro began to run his tongue across him, it was too much and Duncan grabbed him and pulled him closer, kissing him. When he pulled away, he saw Alejandro breathing heavier and looking dazed. He felt a thrill run through him seeing the pleasure he had given his friend. Alejandro was smiling and Duncan couldn't help smiling back.

"You little faker, you weren't asleep were you?" Alejandro said, breathing slightly heavier.

"Actually I was until I felt someone go through my hair. I always know when someone is touching it."

"You have beautiful hair. Anyway, I have something to say."

"Oh?" Duncan asked confused. Alejandro was smiling and looking at him and he hesitantly smiled back although he wasn't certain if this was going to be good for him. Alejandro nodded, his eyes brightening.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Alejandro asked expectantly and Duncan stared at him. Something was going to happen tomorrow and it made Alejandro suspiciously happy which Duncan did not trust because it always was something embarrassing. Racking his brains, Duncan tried to think. The next day was going to be a Thursday but he honestly had no idea what was so special otherwise. Sighing he shook his head.

"What is it?" Duncan asked resignedly. Alejandro's smile widened and Duncan blushed, almost blinded by those beautiful teeth. He loved Alejandro's smiles, even if they weren't always good news. Alejandro had a way of making people feel good and when he smiled at you, it was impossible to not smile back as his smiles made you feel special, that you're not the only one and he believes and will be with you. Duncan totally understood why people were always enthralled with Alejandro. It was more than just being in-fucking-credibly attractive, although that certainly was a large reason, but the way he made you feel. He made you feel…wanted. Duncan knew it was no accident that Alejandro tried to keep him alive. Alejandro had a habit of caring for abused animals and pets and treated Duncan like one. He didn't care though, he was wanted and Alejandro cared. He needed it, needed Alejandro. Otherwise he was empty. Empty…

"Tomorrow's our first Thanksgiving together," Alejandro said, "and I want to introduce you to my family." Duncan looked up in shock at him. He hadn't been aware that Alejandro had family; well he supposed he knew maybe he did, but Alejandro had never said anything about them before and clammed up whenever asked and pretending to not hear the question, changed subjects, or stormed off. Duncan assumed they were either dead or he hated them. So this was certainly a surprise.

"Really? I, uh, weren't aware you were talking to them." Duncan said fidgeting. Alejandro shrugged.

"Only a few I don't talk to. I was talking about the good people in my family that I am sure you'd love. Mother, my brother Carlos, Uncle Julio, etc. They're coming to the states this weekend for Thanksgiving and they're going to be near and I was thinking maybe I should introduce you, if you want I mean." Alejandro finished uncertainly. Duncan could tell Alejandro really wanted to go but wasn't sure if Duncan wanted to. Duncan wasn't sure if he wanted to since Alejandro never told him about them before, but he would for Alejandro, in appreciation of everything he had done. After all, it was Thanksgiving and he could not believe the time that passed. When Alejandro found him passed out near dead in some alley near a sleazy bar, it had been March or April or something. Neither was very sure. Alejandro took him home and cared for him. Alejandro didn't let him leave those first few months, hell, he wasn't out of Alejandro's sights for more than a second and that was only to go to the bathroom. Duncan couldn't remember much of this time but he did remember Alejandro's constant vigil. Alejandro helped him through the drug withdrawals which were painful and Duncan was quitting cold turkey. The worst drug to lose was probably the alcohol and definitely the worse withdrawals for Duncan oddly enough. Duncan didn't think he was an alcoholic, although Alejandro disagreed and Duncan did admit he had drunk a lot and had problems with it. One of the worst things at first was finding out there wasn't a single drop of alcohol or liquor anywhere in the house and Alejandro wasn't a drinker. Even when Alejandro started to let Duncan out of his sights for a bit longer time (not outside the door yet), it didn't do any good without the drink. Duncan didn't think of alcohol often now but when he did, he still had a tiny impulse for a drink. Not one that would cause him to pick up drinking again, Alejandro would beat the crap out of him probably, but still for just a little.

"I'd love to go," Duncan said smiling weakly at Alejandro. Alejandro's eyes brightened and his smile went into ultra mega-watt mode.

"Thank you! You're going to love them and they'll love you as well! This is perfect! I always wanted them to meet you!" Duncan let Alejandro chatter on about how much he was going to love his family and vice versa as he watched Alejandro mess around in the kitchen doing who knew what as he prepared dinner. Duncan didn't know anything about cooking and he was far more interested in watching Alejandro cook. Alejandro was a masterpiece and Duncan especially liked the way his muscles could be seen through that thin body-hugging shirt and pants. He could stare all day with that type of view. He just worried what Alejandro's family was going to think of him. Duncan did not miss the fact that Alejandro only mentioned his mother and uncle. What about others like a dad? Hmm….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one (well, except Alejandro's mom who he never talked about and Aunt Serafina. Those people I made up.)

Author's Note: Wow, long chapter. Also I must say that when I first wrote this story, I was intending it to be fluffy and adorable. It is at times but LOTS of dark stuff that I hadn't even intended when I wrote the first chapter. I'm definitely watching too much Criminal Mind and Horror Movies/Stories because it's bleeding over into my writing (I should try writing another horror story sometime). I mean at first it was just suicidal and then Duncan's previous relationships...you'll see.

Current Music Playlist for this story (because I can and they're awesome):

Disappear (The Summer Obsession)

Hero (Skillet)

Never Surrender (Skillet)

The Last Night (Skillet)

Yours to Hold (Skillet)

Falling Inside the Black (Skillet)

Comatose (Skillet)

Whispers in the Dark (Skillet)

Awake and Alive (Skillet)

Nothing Even Matters (Big Time Rush)

The next day, Duncan was beginning to regret agreeing to come, more and more each second as the trees flew by. He would have voiced something but he didn't want to make Alejandro sad. This was really special for him and Duncan saw seeing the family he liked was important for him. Duncan wished he had family that cared for him. Mom, may her soul rest in peace, was the only one he liked and ever believed in him, but she died when he was 9. His dad didn't take it so well and he supposed that neither had he although he didn't realize it for a long time afterwards. His dad started drinking and somehow got it into his head that it was all Duncan's fault, that if Duncan hadn't been playing where he shouldn't she wouldn't have been attacked by that crazy guy and stabbed to death. And just maybe dad was right, but that still wasn't relative to the punishments dad meted out whenever he was drunk, or even sober sometimes but less commonly then. Whenever he was punished, dad always said "son, this may hurt but it hurt your mother a lot worse". He couldn't imagine the pain his mother must have gone through then because every time hurt badly. Broken bones, concussions, select knife cuts, burnings, they were all punishment for mom's death. While he could never figure out how the punishments were completely relevant to mom, seeing as she wasn't burned, slashed across the wrists, nearly drowned, etc but he must have deserved them, so he had thought, if his dad was giving them to him. He had enough of that in high school and joined with the tough kids, the only ones who would have him. His face and injuries, which he couldn't figure out how to cover up, assumed it was from fights and stuff and they respected him. Duncan had never hurt anybody then but he liked being respected and he was tough after years of punishment. He fit right at home there. So he did what his friends did and while he never particularly enjoyed when they beat someone up, he thought of it as giving them a valuable lesson, like he was given. He was more comfortable when they did the drugs which did wonders. It made everything…seem far away, unconnected. It gave him…peace. A dangerous feeling since it wasn't real and was actually dangerous for him but he didn't care. The irony of it was his dad was a police cop and was the one who busted that party that sent him to juvie since he was carrying a ton of marijuana and illegal substance in his car. Although nobody in their right mind would consider marijuana a bad drug compared to what else he had with him in that car, being the delivery guy, he was busted on that. It was utterly ridiculous. Carrying Oxycotin (himself using solely for pain medication), Heroin (used after Courtney happened but not then), Ecstasy, Amphetamines and Methamphetamines, hard liquor, Cocaine, and he couldn't even remember what else and they freak on fucking marijuana. Can you say hypocritical?

So juvie, and his tough guy rep was solidified forever in a criminal record as a drug dealer as well, which he wasn't. At least, he didn't consider himself one. He was just making the delivery from one place to another, not the one selling it or enticing people to buy. Making pretty decent money too and he was allowed some from the stash if he wished although he generally refrained except for his favorite cigarettes and marijuana and occasional amphetamine, which were less dangerous then the methylized form, so he heard. He was quite health conscious for a drug user and at the time had cared. The amphetamine was only for those nights when he needed a bigger jolt than normal. He did use the pain meds when dad beat him oxycotin and morphine but tried to stay off them otherwise. They were some high powerful stuff and even he knew that but they were really, really effective when dad decided that breaking multiple bones, slapping the face repeatedly, cutting him multiple times simulating an attack was acceptable punishment. But even then he found himself getting to the point of continually needing them when the punishments increased for the whole juvie thing.

He met Courtney Love during Senior Year and fell in love at first sight. Gorgeous and beautiful, nice curvy body, long flowing brown hair, she was everything he dreamed of. Turns out later it was his nightmare as well. But at the time, bam! Instant love. He liked to follow her around and do things for her. He held open doors, gave her little presents like roses and romantic things in her locker, sent her adorable little notes that would have made people laugh at him if his reputation didn't scare them so bad (and in that case, he really would have beat them to a bloody pulp for laughing). Yet despite that, she didn't see him. She had thought of him as an annoying stalker (he never stalked her, except that one time but that was an accident) and overall creep and it wasn't until her old boyfriend dumped her that she really talked or even looked at him. Apparently in some effort to get her old boyfriend jealous, she started dating him and he had been ecstatic…for a few weeks at least. But then it started going weird. It turned out Courtney was a controller who liked to know what you were doing every second of the day and always asked questions, making sure you weren't talking to certain people. It was somewhat cute…at first. But it went beyond interesting and caring to the extreme, especially when she started hurting him. Turns out Courtney was also a (insane) martial artist master and fanatic. Somewhere along the line she had decided that he was hers and no one else was going to have him. Even talking or looking at something she didn't approve merited punishment. He then understood why her old boyfriend had feared and hated her. She was INSANE. Trying to leave her had almost killed him (she tried but the police had come after a neighbor called about noise and interrupted before she could) and somehow she convinced them he was trying to kill her! He was sent to a psychiatric facility for psychological supervision and was kept drugged up most of the time. Despite his protests, no one believed him except Duncan who wouldn't have believed it either if he hadn't had personal experience with Courtney. She was a tricky one. As well as dangerous, far more dangerous than anyone could know. She nearly drove him to insanity, even after she could no longer physically get him.

But it wasn't just physical pain Courtney inflicted on him, although she got pretty creative in that as well when it turned out regular methods weren't as effective after years of his father beating him as well. No, she used some interesting mind tricks on him. She convinced him his mom killed herself and never loved him, that his dad was the sane one, that no one loved him. She punctuated this by giving mind-bending drugs and substances as she reinforced her control over him and got him addicted to nasty things that even he wasn't sure what were. That night in the alley when he was found…he had finally escaped, somehow, but his body betrayed him and he could no longer move. Duncan had knife wounds from defending himself against Courtney and was bleeding heavily and the drug withdrawal had begun to kick him. He had attempted to drug her peacefully so he could escape but somehow she woke up or figured it out or something and she surprised him as he was packing his stuff. She had blocked the doorway and leaned against it with a long carving knife.

"Going somewhere?" she had asked, a frown on her face. Duncan tried to plead no but she wasn't having any of it.

"I can't believe you would do this, to me. I took a dirty grungy street punk with nowhere else to go and treated him good and cared for him and made him my boyfriend and he tries to escape. Why? Anyone would love to be with me, many do. I don't want any of them though because I had my Dunkie but Dunkie wants to leave. You're no better than the last one. He was a dirty ungrateful brat as well, tried to kill me you know. Now he's locked up where he belongs, nice and tight. Shame though about you. You were so much better than the other one, so nice and caring. You used to do such sweet things. I'm sorry for ignoring you then when Chaddy was my boyfriend. But that was a mistake since he didn't do anything like that at all and only tried to escape. All I did was care for him and keep all other distractions out of the way. His friend Selena…she was annoying. So I cut out her tongue. Chaddy didn't like that though for some reason, tried to leave. I managed to stop him but then he got arrested. I did what I had to do and let them take him. He wasn't worth it anymore. Because then I had you. So nice and caring, even with your dirty friends and your dirty father and your dirty drugs and your dirty secrets." Duncan stared at her.

"But…I'm sorry. That was before how…special…you were. Such…perfection….surely I don't deserve. I'm a…bad boyfriend…for you, one who doesn't deserve you. Surely you could focus your attention on someone…better, more attractive and together and perfect than I am. So…could you let me go?" She stopped and thought about it for a second.

"Maybe so. But I don't care about that. Because I love you, you know? And you love me and we're going to be together forever. I can fix you, make you better. Wouldn't that be grand? You, me, together forever? That would be fabulous." Duncan thought about it for a second and shuddered. That would be horrible. He'd almost rather be with his father forever than with her. Almost. But it was a rather tough choice either way. Because as bad as dad was, rarely could any of his punishments match what Courtney could do and at least his father had barely bothered to see or talk to him and for the most part left him alone except for punishments. Courtney would be there…forever. He couldn't spend another second with that insane psychopath.

"Well…I guess so…but I really, really think you should consider someone else. I don't know if I can stay here forever." Courtney's eyes narrowed.

"Are you leaving me? Because it looks and sounds like you are. And I hear no enthusiasm when I talk of us being together forever. It definitely feels like you're leaving me. And I simply…can't have that." She stepped closer, brandishing the knife.

"Put the bag down," she warned menacingly. "You'll regret it if you don't." Duncan tried to run past her but she quickly moved in front of him and stabbed at him, which he blocked with his arm. The knife slashed across it quickly and the pain hit. That wound was added to the permanent scars and Duncan bled heavily although she didn't cut an artery or vein or something vital, luckily for him. He whacked her in the face with the bag, something which seemed to surprise her as she stumbled back. Duncan may not have had as much practice at fighting as her, but it came instinctively somehow and he had (then) a higher pain tolerance. He twisted her arm (a move he learned from watching her), forcing her to drop the knife which he picked up and stabbed her with. She kneed him and they both went down, her clutching her arm and him his…yeah. She crawled over, clenching her teeth as she tried to get the knife again and he headbutted her. She went down but grabbed his leg as he tried to stand up and yanked him back down. She bit him and he backhanded her face, breaking her nose. She screams in rage and slams his head against the ground, hard. Again and again. It had been a miracle he hadn't been unconscious by then but as she tried to get the knife, he painfully got out his secret weapon that was hiding in his bag, and shot her with it. It was a black market glock that he managed to obtain despite the extreme difficulty and sacrifice he had paid to keep that from Courtney. He blew her fucking head off. But he had to go and was in trouble. He painfully hobbled out, wrapping his head as tight as he could and tried to get help but he couldn't make it. He was collapsing and in addition to the head, arm, and a couple other injuries, he was beginning to feel the pounding need of the drug Courtney had that she used to keep him there. He knew he wasn't going to make it so he crawled into that alley and fell unconscious, not really expecting to be alive when he woke up. At least…at least he escaped.

Duncan looked at Alejandro and smiled inwardly. Alejandro had saved his life that night and continued to do so, every day and even now he still was holding on to him. There were many times when Duncan had tried to escape the pain. But anyone in his position would have if they were in as much pain as he had been. Alejandro didn't buy that though and kept him alive and while there were a couple times Duncan cursed him for it, he also thanked him for it now. Alejandro took him in and cared for him. Even when it would have been easier to let him go, he didn't. And Duncan knew that he wouldn't have been missed by anyone except for Alejandro (for whatever it was that compelled him to do so) had he died or disappeared. His father would have probably celebrated it, his friends…his friends wouldn't have even noticed. They'd have lost a delivery driver and fun dude to party with but they wouldn't be particular broken up for very long even if he had died right in front of them. He wouldn't have been missed by the unfortunate people he had stepped on to feel better about himself and fit in, something he regretted doing. Fitting in hadn't made him good friends at all but he hadn't cared, he had been desperate for anyone who would have him. Courtney was finally gone but had she been alive, she would have searched for him and done things so terrible that he would have never seen the light of day again. The only thing he felt about blowing her head off was that she got off far, far too easy. She got a quick, almost painless death, over before she even knew what hit her. She would have tortured him, he knew, because she often threatened in very vivid detail exactly what she would do to him. And all the other people she threatened and did hurt. The poor girl who got her tongue (among other things) ripped out, her ex-boyfriend who got committed for life to the insane asylum, and probably others Duncan didn't know about. Had she lived, she would have hunted him and others down in revenge. Alejandro would have been in danger because of him because it wouldn't have been too hard for Courtney to find out who had Duncan and pay them a "little visit." She'd go especially hard on Alejandro because she was a jealous sort and she'd still claim Duncan as hers and she'd probably make him watch as she slowly killed him. No, Courtney had to die. But he never told Alejandro because, well, that was his secret and it would pain Alejandro since he would want to do something about it even though there was nothing and she was already dead. He continued to let Alejandro think those scars on his arms were self-inflicted over a bad breakup, not from a crazy psychopath. And there were enough real ones he had done to justify that. Somehow he had figured out about dad but Duncan was relieved about that though he had hold on and beg Alejandro not to kill the bastard. The sad thing was, Duncan still had some sort of love for him, buried very deep down and he knew it. It had been his dad for 9 years after all before turning into a psychotic monster and while he wouldn't miss him if he died, he didn't want to be the one feeling guilty for killing it. It had been different for Courtney because she would have hunted him down, got revenge, and continued to torture and exploit others. She was a monster and spending time with her had shown him she had always been cold like that. She had drowned her sister in the bathtub when she was 5, held her under until she couldn't breathe anymore. Her parents or anyone never suspected her and the death was ruled an accident. She killed their dog, their bird, their goldfish, and hamsters as well. And he knew because she had told him this one time, as she had him tied to a chair and was putting some sort of funky gunk that burned on him. It had been punishment for talking to someone she didn't like or something, he couldn't remember. What he did remember was how horribly emotionless and mechanical she had sounded as she was doing this to him, telling of horrible things she had done. Courtney still haunted him in his nightmares along with dad. Sometimes, he dreamed of them working together as they proceeded to punish him. They always came when he slept alone so most nights, he slept in Alejandro's bed, cuddled nearby him. He knew they weren't really there and Courtney was dead but in the dark scary night, he could see them, laughing…

The car pulled to a stop and Duncan looked up, squinting his eyes up in the sudden brightness. They were pulled up in front of a huge house and while it wasn't quite the mansion he had expected, it was definitely bigger and more well-tended than the average middleclass homes, let alone apartments. It was pretty, well-lit, and seemed…friendly and inviting. Buildings, Duncan knew, had a personality and this one seemed good. Then again, he didn't expect Alejandro to take him to those types of places that whispered bad things because Alejandro seemed to sense it too or at least seem like it. Alejandro took his hand and guided him up the steps and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a pretty latino lady opened the door and pretty much tackled Alejandro in a big hug, knocking Duncan out of the picture. He was jealous for a second until he realized that she was much older than them and had a lot of Alejandro's features like his eyes, nose, mouth shape, etc. This must be his mother. She was a very beautiful woman, but then, all of Alejandro's family was beautiful, as Alejandro told him multiple times. And Duncan didn't disagree for Alejandro and his mom were stunning. She finally stopped hugging him and backed up, looking at Duncan in surprise.

"Hello, who's this? I don't think we've met. I'm Sarah, Alejandro's mother." She stuck out her hand and Duncan hesitantly shook.

"I'm Duncan, Mrs. Burromeurto. Alejandro's…friend." Duncan wasn't quite sure what to call what they had going on. They weren't…together together, although he knew Alejandro would not at all hesitate, but they were more than just friends. Way more. Alejandro was his savior who kept him alive after Courtney, which nearly had broken him, almost succeeding where his father failed for years and years. He was lucky, anyone else would have given up or have been dead by this point and although he had wanted to for quite a while, he no longer did.

"Oh!" Her face turned into a wide smile. "You're the boy who is making my Alejandro so happy!" With that she gave him a huge hug too, nearly crushing Duncan. Appearances were deceiving and she was incredibly strong. Duncan didn't think he could be that possibly weak but man, she had a tight hold. Were all of Alejandro's family super-strong mutants or something?

"Can't…breathe." He gasped his face starting to change colors. Sarah quickly lets him go.

"Sorry about that. It's just that Alejandro really loves talking about you, mentioning you everytime he calls. He really loves you, you know. He must since he has never paid so much attention to the same degree he does you or talks with the same enthusiasm. So how long have you been a couple?" Duncan stared for a second. Alejandro talked about him…with his mom? And she thought they were a couple and she was okay with it? He did not expect that, but that would explain why Alejandro loved his mom so much.

"We're…not together." He said finally. Her eye's turned very confused.

"But I don't understand. You're living together, he takes care of you, you sleep in the same bed, and he talks about you all the time. How could you not be together?"

"Don't know, just aren't." Alejandro's face fell for a second as Duncan said this and he felt a twinge of guilt. The thing was, Duncan would love nothing more than to be Alejandro's lover. He pretty much already was regardless in everything but the actual official deed. But he wasn't ready yet. Or something. Duncan wasn't sure why exactly he kept denying the relationship, if that was what they had. It confused him and he worried that Alejandro would find a new pet to take care of. After all, Alejandro had a thing for taking care of wounded things and he might fall in love with someone else. And Duncan wasn't sure about himself. If he was fixed, would he still be wanted? And besides, being with anyone, even Alejandro in that way…it terrified him if he was to be honest. After Courtney and his dad…he couldn't do that again. No, it was better this way, for both of them.

"No…just friends." Duncan gritted his teeth as he knew Alejandro sunk even lower besides him. Alejandro apparently wanted them to be together and introduce them as a couple to his mom and show him off. Another male voice was then heard.

"So you're Duncan," the mystery guy said, coming out as well behind a very confused and befuddled Sarah. The guy was tall and lanky and not nearly as muscled as Alejandro but Duncan could recognize the Burromeurto features: regal chin and nose, square jaw, an almost subconscious haughty arrogance that made them loom large and screamed out that they were special. He was taller however than even Alejandro and Duncan had to crane his neck up to look him in the face. He was somewhat smiling and like Alejandro, his smile seemed to make one feel calm and at ease and made you instantly like and trust them.

"My brother talks about you all the time. ALL the time. Even the inane things like mentioning how cute you are sleeping or that your Mohawk is like a fluffy bird's nest or puppy fur." He reached his hand out and patted Duncan's head.

"Oh, he is right. You do have nice hair. Anyways, my name is Carlos. I'm Al's younger brother and the nice one. It's going to be just us this year."

Duncan turned and looked at Alejandro confusedly. Alejandro was still frowning, shoulders slumped, and Duncan was again washed over by guilt. He didn't think it would have meant this much to Alejandro but it apparently meant a great deal and Duncan accidentally hurt his feelings. He wanted to take it back, say they were together. But it was too late for that right now. Alejandro shrugged and shook his head, the unhappiness still gripping him.

"Father and Jose aren't coming Duncan. Other than me, mama, Carlos, you, uncle Julio and aunt Serafina, no one else is going to be here. They're going to spend some time here and then travel to meet father and Jose in Costa Rica." Carlos nodded sadly as well.

"Yeah, father and Jose hadn't wanted anything to do with Alejandro when they found out Alejandro was into men. Said he was damned, going to hell, and bring ruin on the family or something. Kicked him out and refused to see or talk to him ever since. Then again, Al never did like Jose and Jose really was a big brat so he was no great loss, but father was a shock. Alejandro always did love dad and it tore him when dad pretty much threw him out on the street, all because he happened to like guys. Anyways, mom moved out and no longer lives with him and they're still settling for divorce. I came with mom because dad and Jose are wrong and Alejandro needed me at the time. He doesn't anymore, lives in his own house now as you know, but he calls nearly everyday with news. Uncle Julio has always been close to Al as well and was really upset with his brother for what he did. He still sees him but they're definitely not as friendly as they used to be." Carlos shrugged.

"Why are we all just standing out here? Let's get inside where it's warmer and we got snacks waiting. Julio and Serafina aren't here yet and they would love to meet you as well because Alejandro really does talk a lot about you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no characters but Sarah and Serafina. All others are the property of the Total Drama people and am borrowing to write a story with. I also don't own the Nintendo characters.

Author's Note: New chapter, finally getting to the exciting part (for me) that doesn't involve blood. Dinner time is approaching! And some Mario Kart because I love that game and the thought of Alejandro's mom, Duncan, and Carlos playing it is fun. Duncan is so confused and acts differently. There is something important about that. And yeah, I also happened to want Duncan/Alejandro flirtation because how could it be otherwise?

They all moved down a hallway into a fairly spacious living room area with a couch, tv, and various plants that Sarah took care of, having a real green thumb who loved flowers and plants and who also had her own garden and greenhouse outside in addition to some of her favorites that could grow inside. She especially loved roses and chrysanthemums and lavender. Alejandro hadn't said a word which surprised Duncan since Alejandro usually loved to talk and explain things and when he looked at Alejandro, Alejandro had a brooding sulky look on his face and seemed to be refusing to look at Duncan which was odd. Alejandro rarely got mad or let things bother him and Duncan could not ever think of a time when Alejandro did not smile or at least say something to him so Alejandro was more hurt than he thought. Duncan hated himself at that moment. He didn't mean to make Alejandro sad, this was supposed to be a fun occasion since Alejandro rarely got to see his family much and then he had to go and ruin the occasion for him. He should have been left behind where he would not have done something stupid.

Everyone feeling the sudden awkwardness now they stood there, looking at each other. Well, Alejandro looked at everyone but Duncan and Sarah was looking back and forth from Duncan to Alejandro. Carlos grabbed Alejandro's arm.

"Uh…hey Alejandro, want to go play some soccer?" Carlos said, yanking Alejandro out. Duncan winced when Alejandro didn't even say goodbye and felt ill. Alejandro was definitely taking it harder than expected. Duncan was seriously beginning to worry what would happen if Alejandro would never talk to him again. And why would he? If he was Alejandro, he would have thrown his sorry ungrateful ass out. And while understanding and forgiving, Alejandro must have been frustrated by his reluctant behavior towards the idea of their togetherness since they pretty much were except in one way. Alejandro might have been a horndog, indeed was, but he always understood Duncan's limitations and refusal to do much more than heated make-out sessions. But again, very inconvenient and Alejandro must have needs too. Still Alejandro was a perfect gentleman and moved at the pace Duncan wanted and Duncan tried but he still couldn't do it, haunted by the visions of his dad and Courtney. It certainly was a mood killer and caused him to back away, scared of what would happen if Alejandro got bored or was unpleased. Alejandro told him he was being ridiculous, intellectually he knew he was being ridiculous and stupid, but he couldn't stop himself thinking the worst. Knowing that he was ridiculous didn't make it any better. Suddenly he was assaulted by the smell of sandwiches on the kitchen counter steps from the living room and he suddenly felt hungry and grabbed a sandwich and chomped into it, feeling a weird wave of pleasure run down his spine. If he didn't know better, Duncan would have said he was on a drug pleasure high but that was absurd, he had been clean for over a month now. Deciding to ignore the tickly feeling in his mind, he took another bite and luxuriated in the taste of the ham on rye that had been left out as snacks as he finished one and took another.

Alejandro kicked the ball viciously. He wasn't mad, well maybe just a little, just frustrated, very frustrated all of a sudden. He loved Duncan with all his heart but sometimes was so damn irritating. A struggle to keep him from committing suicide and getting him off drugs which only was followed by worrying starvation and unwillingness to eat much. But the worst of all was Duncan's continual denial of their relationship. Duncan kept drawing away whenever he talked about it and whenever it almost seemed like they were finally going to get over it, Duncan just drew back then ran and hid in the closet, where he sat on his hands and knees, rocking himself back on forth. Alejandro had patience and willingness to wait but sometimes it was hard to remember when they were beginning to go in heat. Still, the absolute worst, more than the lack of sex, was the lack of commitment. Alejandro could deal with the first, somewhat at times painfully but he did manage when Duncan needed to be cared for, but he felt terrible when Duncan could not say they were together. Was he inadequate? Did Duncan not want him? Absurd, but he couldn't help but wonder when Duncan couldn't even admit it out loud to his mom. He knew Duncan felt the same way, he could see it when Duncan looked at him when he thought Alejandro wasn't looking back. Duncan may have thought he was confused but Alejandro knew Duncan was his. But every now and then Alejandro got shaken when Duncan denied anything, especially with his mum. Carlos moved in and blocked the ball traveling in an errant path from breaking a greenhouse window which mom would have killed him for if he had broken. Alejandro let out a sigh of relief for that. Carlos kicked back and they began their game in earnest.

Sarah Burromuerto examined the young man from behind. So this was Duncan the guy her son liked-er loved. He was rather fine looking and she could see why if you were into the leather and Mohawk bad boy appearance, Duncan was kind of hot, especially since he wasn't one at all personality wise. If anything, he just seemed kind of sad and she noticed the scars crisscrossing down his arms, the scars Alejandro had mentioned were self-inflicted. She didn't know much about why Duncan did what he did, her son kept most of those details silent other than his dad and former girlfriend were abusive, but it would have to be something pretty bad and her heart ached for him, especially since he meant so much to Alejandro. Which is why she couldn't figure out what that was about earlier. Alejandro said he was his boyfriend and they were sleeping together in the same bed (and not in that way, Alejandro had emphasized that it was strictly sleeping going on there since apparently Duncan was having some trouble even going further than kissing right now) and they did everything together, they lived together and Duncan was only truly comfortable around Alejandro. Yet Duncan seemed utterly confused then scared when asked if they were together and he didn't really commit to one. She knew Alejandro was pissed about that, he had really wanted to show him off as his official lover/significant other meant to be together for the rest of their life since he was a romantic, but still. She watched a ball go flying in a vicious kick and almost flipped when she saw it heading towards her greenhouse but fortunately Carlos managed to block it. Knowing there was nothing for it other than to let Alejandro get his rage out on the ball, she had to do something to entertain Duncan who certainly seemed to be enjoying her sandwiches. When Alejandro said he was a big eater, he wasn't kidding. In fact, he seemed downright skinny but she was pleased to find him enjoying the food. Anyone who enjoyed food was a friend indeed. And while skinny now, she certainly doubt he would be by the end of the night's Thanksgiving. At first she had been uncertain about making all that food but clearly it was going to be needed. One way or another, Duncan was going to enjoy this.

Sarah was explaining some hilarious story of Alejandro when he was six playing outside in the mud and coming in completely covered everywhere when the door opened and Alejandro and Carlos both came in shirtless, laughing at something as they talked and Duncan swallowed hard. Alejandro looked especially hot the way his body rippled and moved so gracefully, almost otherworldly. Duncan rushed up at him in a big hug and although felt kind of tense, Alejandro did return it and he at least wasn't frowning at him. Not smiling, but better than the hurt or angry glances Duncan received earlier. Duncan squeezed Alejandro's rock hard biceps and a glimmer of interest was shown on Alejandro's face.

"Did you win?" Duncan drawled as he traced a finger down Alejandro's chest. He didn't know what was up with him but all of a sudden he felt really flirty and Alejandro seemed especially vivid right now.

"N-no…" Alejandro said stunned. This was certainly a change of events with Duncan all over him. Usually Alejandro had to be the one to initiate contact and go slowly but right now Duncan seemed all over him, in front of his brother and mom no less. When Duncan's hands got uncomfortably low, Alejandro (with great reluctance) pushed him off. He loved this, but right now wasn't a good time and while mom was excited for their relationship, it did not mean that he wanted to do it right in front of her and his straight loving brother. Duncan pouted and Alejandro almost melted. Did Duncan know what he was doing to him? But then, Duncan never did.

Duncan watched Alejandro back away and muttering something about taking a shower because he was dirty or something. Well, he might have been but Duncan didn't really care right now. The temptation to follow him in the shower surfaced but he restrained himself because Sarah and Carlos were still there, looking at him kind of shocked. He wondered how Alejandro ever put up with it because for some reason he felt all turned on as heck right now and wanting to jump him.

"What?" he almost snarled but managed to restrain it, and they looked away. Carlos turned to Sarah.

"So when are Serafina and Julio going to come?" asked Carlos with a shrug as he headed to the kitchen refrigerator as he poured himself a tall glass of lemonade and proceeded to down it.

"When they last called, they said an hour or so."

"Kay mom, see ya in a bit." Carlos said as he walked out again going somewhere Duncan didn't care about.

"I heard you like Mario Kart?" Sarah asked as soon as he left. Duncan rose his eyebrows. This seemed interesting.

"Wanna play?" he asked and she brought out the controllers.

"Absolutely. I love this game but I can't play it often because either I'm alone and it's not as much fun, busy with work, or my sons hog the station and they're uber competitive when it comes to their games." Duncan knew that from personal experience because Alejandro occasionally tried to be sneaky and let Duncan win but couldn't resist when Duncan pulled ahead and needled him. Duncan enjoyed that banter to say the least and even sometimes legitimately won, not often because Alejandro was a very tough opponent, but enough to be fun and it wasn't the winning or losing that was important so much as the bonding without negative consequences. The look on Alejandro's face…it made him feel good and Duncan didn't feel so alone anymore.

Duncan and Sarah played the game for a bit and when Carlos came back, he joined them as well. Duncan was impressed that although not quite as good as Alejandro or Carlos, she was pretty quick and skilled at the game, driving Daisy against Duncan's Bowser (clearly a boss character in Mario games in Duncan's opinion) and Carlos's King Boo like a pro and winning a fair number of courses coming to a final score of Duncan 2, Carlos 1, Sarah 1 because that was all the time they had before the sound of the doorbell ringing startled all of them who had been concentrating deeply on the game. A pounding came down the steps and Alejandro rushed past them and opened the door revealing the two additional guests for that night.

"Uncle Julio, Aunt Serafina!" Alejandro cried out in excitement and almost jumped them in big hugs like earlier with Sarah and Carlos. Carlos and Sarah raced and hugged them as well leaving Duncan standing there awkwardly until Alejandro waved him over.

"Come on! Get in here" he shouted with a smile and Duncan felt a relief come over his shoulders. Alejandro was no longer mad at him and while Alejandro staying mad at Duncan was usually rare unless he was doing something stupid, Duncan was worried what would happen if he ever pushed him too far that Alejandro didn't forgive him. Duncan couldn't live with that and he would finish it if he didn't have his friend, his…whatever. Duncan quickly scooted in and was surprised when they all hugged him in a big group hug. Very smothering, but in a good way and he felt the best he had ever felt before in his life. He was welcomed into this family and loved, for no reason at all other than that one of them was fond of him, who especially had no reason to care for him since no one else did but did anyways. 'So this is family' he thought and smiled as they all moved in a group to a large dining room with plates already set.

Duncan's eyes were drawn to Alejandro. He hadn't been lying when he said he seemed really vivid all of a sudden. For some reason he felt like he could sense Alejandro's presence anywhere although he hadn't been able to test that and he was just…aware. Alejandro was wearing a nice button collar part way opened that teasingly exposed the upper part of his chest that bothered Duncan a little. It wasn't nice to have such a nice chest and only partially cover it up, it should be either one or the other and considering how damn nice it was he wanted to rip that offending cloth off. He wondered if that was deliberate, especially with the weird smirk smile Alejandro had on his face as they sat down that no one else saw. Alejandro was up to something, Duncan knew it, but he didn't know what. He decided to look at the other members of the family that he was less familiar with.

Uncle Julio was the thin, weedy, and very excessively tall type. He didn't look much like the other Burromeurto's Duncan met and looked almost suspiciously ordinary and mousy looking. But appearances were deceptive as Julio was smart, witty, and convincing. He was also hilarious as he told stories (with names kept secret) of former patients of his with the most hilarious problems. Duncan wasn't sure if it was right to laugh but some of them were so absurd that even his problems almost seemed smaller. Especially the one where the guy had been obsessed with ducks and thought that ducks were emissaries of space aliens coming to take them to duck world where people would grow feathers and bills and become ducks. Or the one where Elvis was living in the center of the earth with the lizard people and they were trying to find the entrance by digging holes. There was careful deliberation not to tread too close to stories referring to cutting, starvation, suicide, etc but Duncan didn't notice.

Julio was both a psychologist and amateur hypno-therapist who saw great value in the skill in being able to help people. And contrary to what people thought who had never seen it in action, it was quite real in giving subliminal messages that people in the proper state of mind and preparation would receive as truth. A common misconception was that hypnosis would be obvious to the person and/or others around, and have near supernatural qualities. Hypnosis wasn't usually either although Julio did believe some people had more power than others and that gifted people probably could have the power over people that it was stereotyped to have, but that was rare. But considering the other, hypnosis was not obvious and was very subtle unless you watched it as it happened or went to get it. The proper state of mind was actually fairly easy to get people into, just a state of total relaxation. Meditation was based on this hypnotized mind state for example. It was easier on people who were stupid and didn't think much anyhow or were drugged. In such a state, suggestions for good, bad, or unaligned could be placed, especially with reinforcement. However, the state of hypnosis is a natural state akin to sleep and dreaming so hypnotism is usually not obvious and not remembered unless they're told later. And it was only partially true that you couldn't hypnotize people into doing anything they wouldn't do naturally. The thing of course is, people could be convinced into doing a lot of things, with or without special reinforcement of hypnosis and will do really silly things drunk they would never do sober. Considering the absurdity of things people do drunk or otherwise, the "things people would do naturally" is a rather wide one and under hypnosis, people would still do or nearly anything. Then there was a state of almost subconscious hypnotizing of crowds where good speakers and presenters catch people with their words. They somehow break through and put people into another frame of mind and the crowd is at their mercy. That was hypnosis on a grand scale. Advertisement was also insidiously clever and hypnotic, continually leaving little suggestions that stay in the subconscious that begin to change people's thoughts. Critics who deny the existence of the hypnotic mind state are either misinterpreting what hypnosis actually was and buy the stereotyped myths of full total mind control (which isn't far off in certain scenarios), were confused on what hypnosis actually is, are stubborn deniers, or are people on an agenda of some sort.

Finally dinner was ready and for Duncan it looked excellent. When the multitude of plates lids were removed there was all sorts of tasty goodies. Being the meat lover he was, there were multiple hams and turkeys (most of which were aside for him which he didn't know yet), mashed potatoes, gravy, corn bread, yams, apple pie…Duncan felt the instant saliva come down again as his stomach roared in hunger, a puzzling thing to be sure when he had already been snacking earlier…but he didn't really care as he twitched and fidgeted, wanting to get at the food while Mrs. Burromuerto (didn't seem right to call her Sarah in this situation) went about starting the family prayer and the tradition of going around saying everything they were thankful for. Duncan tried to listen but he didn't really care and could only concentrate on the gnawing in his stomach until Alejandro said "I'm thankful for Duncan, the best thing in my life" which got his attention for a second if only from surprise because again, Duncan clearly wasn't. Then the hunger came again and he could only concentrate on food, the smells pounding at him. Julio looked at him, a considering and almost concerned gleam in his eyes and Alejandro was beginning to get worried as well. Duncan fought it down and shrugged.

"I'm…I'm thankful…for Alejandro, who is the best." He said and was relieved when the go-ahead was given as he stuffed a bread roll into his mouth as fast as he possibly could and swallowed. The angry stabs that had been tormenting him started to subside and he sighed in pleasure as he (sort of) slowed down and let the flavors coalesce. Absolutely fantabulously good. Alejandro had a very pleased smile on his face as he helped fill Duncan's plate and sat very close to him as Duncan ate. The other hand trailed underneath the table and was playing underneath Duncan's shirt, up and down his body but constantly returning to Duncan's belly which was getting bigger and there was still leftover from lunch as well that hadn't been fully digested. It was paying off and it would be worth it in the end if it meant saving Duncan from starvation and admittedly, Alejandro did like these results, it gave something soft and fun to play with and fit well on Duncan. He did wonder though how much bigger things were going to get before the night was even over.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or associated character's, I just own Alejandro's family other characters.

Author's Note: Man I feel kinky writing this. Kind of...fun and makes me hungry.

Duncan could not help be a bit suspicious the way they all kept offering him food but he went with it especially since he was starving all of a sudden and it tasted really, really good. Carlos gave him really creamy mashed potatoes (his specialty and the only thing Carlos could really cook, everything else he attempted tasted like cardboard somehow), Serafina greenbean casserole which ordinarily Duncan would have turned down, usually hating vegetables, but tonight accepted, Sarah delicious cornbread and Alejandro various slices of meat who all made sure to completely cover his plates before starting themselves. Duncan dove in hungrily, feeling as if he hadn't eaten for weeks for some reason, and put as much into his mouth as he could without choking every bite. That and it tasted like heaven. Alejandro was doing something a bit unusual but nice feeling, massaging his hungry belly and making the hunger pains less as well as feeing very good, almost as good as stuffing his face. He'd be hard-pressed to choose right now though what was better but either way, both were fantastic. The other Burromuerto's seemed to eat really slowly although maybe that was just him. He couldn't but start to desire what was on their plates as well as he within minutes finished his first set. He was still so hungry! However, they all quickly added brought more onto his plate, but this time slightly different things, except for mashed potatoes, like some sort of very thick soup and other things Duncan had no idea but tasted good all the same. It was weird how everyone kept looking at him as he ate but it probably didn't mean anything. The soup was quickly drained and the others gone just as quick and he still seemed just as hungry like he just didn't eat anything at all. Hmm, weird. Oh well, that way he can just have more. Man, he could not get over this delicious stuff! Duncan was running out of adjectives to describe how phenomenal everything tasted but it was heavenly. They were all such good cooks! This was way better than any drug he'd ever taken and with less of a downside!

He moaned in excitement as he began the third course finally getting to the main event (although he certainly considered all the other courses a main event) like that giant beautiful turkey which had been sitting there taunting him whenever he hadn't already been eating something. Weirdly, all the other Burromuerto family members only had one serving yet he had multiple but again, they seemed to eat rather slow it seemed. That and they seemed to keep handing him stuff which was really thoughtful of them. He liked Alejandro's family, at least this side of it. They were all so nice. Jose and Alejandro's dad who didn't bother to come, or rather not invited and even if for some reason they were, they wouldn't have had come anyways. Jose who was a jerk and sounded a lot like psychopath Courtney and Mr. Burromuerto who didn't want a fag for a son. Duncan didn't like the sound of them. He even managed to stop eating for a second as he let a little growl at the thought of them before returning back to his food.

By the time the feeding frenzy that seemed to overtake him was starting to abate, Duncan blinked and was shocked to see that it hadn't been just one turkey but there had been three, most of which had been picked clean by him. And were all those dishes really his? His head felt a little foggy and he couldn't seem to remember much of what just happened. While surprisingly not completely full yet, he had begun to awaken to reality and a very tight pressure against his pants which were barely holding together. Pushing off Alejandro's hands for a second, he fumbled with the button and when he managed to get it undone, he felt a major relief as the pressure abated when his belly spilled out. Leaning back, he gave a huge burp of contentment that seemed to well up inside him.

"Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppp! Oh, excuse me," Duncan blushed. Normally he wouldn't have cared and he knew Alejandro got a kick out of stuff like that but in front of the family! He was relieved when Sarah just laughed and shook her head.

"No it's fine! It's actually a kind of compliment to know my cooking was so good," she said winking and everybody pretty much agreed. Duncan was impressed. Sarah was one of the coolest moms ever, almost like his mom…although no one can replace her. He felt guilty for even thinking that. Still, Mrs. Burromuerto and everyone were fantastic. How did she end up with such a spoiled, and thankfully absent, nasty horrible brat and a judgmental husband? Duncan didn't want to judge Mr. Burromuerto bad, he knew Alejandro still somehow for some reason cared about his dad, but honestly, how? Love is really strange he decided.

"It's time for dessert," Serafina said as she pulled out a ginormous cheesecake and Duncan suddenly felt hungry again. Something fishy was going on here…unfortunately, he lost that train of thought when he smelled it and he started drooling. Okay, maybe a few pieces wouldn't be so bad…it did look delicious…Serafina cut a few pieces out and gave one to everyone and as soon as everyone was finally served, Duncan dug in (because he was trained even now only to eat after everyone else gets some despite the utter torture of just looking at it like earlier).

Julio was fascinated with this subject Duncan. When Alejandro had first approached him on the subject, Julio had dropped all cases and focused his attention on this one. He very rarely had patients like this one. A formerly suicidal druggie whose parents beat him (and Julio suspected that Courtney girl as well although Alejandro did not know that) who his nephew had feelings for. When Alejandro asked him how to fix the boy's eating problem Julio did a little research and wanted to try something out. A combination of "magic", which was really just a misunderstood science, and drug therapy he managed to create something that will keep anyone eating. It was really quite interesting and he was going to write a book about it sometime but for now, he was pleased it had actually worked. Maybe a bit stronger than he had intended but there wasn't going to be any real lasting harm, probably. At least he didn't believe there was. This was still in the experimental stage though. But as far as he could tell, the only damage was going to be in food and probably a bit bigger weight than intended. But knowing Alejandro's kinky interests, or rather their family's and he did admit it was also interesting, this also wasn't a problem.

Alejandro giggled as he leaned on Duncan's lap as he fed him pieces of cheesecake. He had admittedly always wanted to do things like this for him but Duncan hadn't really been ready. But now that everything was going so well and the little "I'm not going to eat" dilemma pretty much solved, this was going to be fantastic. Okay, he felt a little gay thinking that but damn, this was awesome. Duncan's eyes were glazed over in food heaven and he opened his mouth automatically like a baby bird whenever Alejandro came up with a new piece. Carlos wanted a few turns as well and after enough whining, Alejandro gave him one even though this was supposed to be his thing. Uncle Julio was taking notes on his notepad, ever the scientist, and mom was cleaning up with Serafina. Carlos wandered off and was playing wii sports bowling. Soon the cheesecake was all gone and Duncan awoke from the food haze with a slyly grinning Alejandro setting down a plate with cheesecake residue. Duncan felt really heavy and when he looked down, he was shocked to see how big his stomach had gotten. He must have been as hungry as a horse, or rather, ate a horse because he was huge. There was a moment of panic but then suddenly he relaxed. What was there to worry about? He touched his stomach and winced, suddenly feeling how bloated he was. But oddly, it didn't hurt as bad as he thought. It just felt…distant. He felt sated and full and happy and he leaned back and gave a gigantic earth rumbling belch of satisfaction. And then a few more. Alejandro was rubbing and massaging Duncan's belly which felt very nice, his eyes glinting excitement with every rumble and belch of a totally stuffed Duncan.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Duncan, Alejandro, or any associated characters with the exceptions of my ocs like Alejandro's family except Jose/Carlos.

Author's Note: Chapter 6. Duncan is totally clueless as to why his clothes aren't fitting as well and of things in general, Carlos tries to at least match Duncan at breakfast and epically fails, Alejandro just enjoys the festivities.

Duncan awoke to the sweet smell of sizzling bacon and eggs. Head pounding, he struggled to remember where he was since this wasn't his, actually Alejandro's but they shared, bed. Flickering images of last night played through and he relaxed. Oh, Thanksgiving dinner with Alejandro's family, and what a dinner that was to say the least. He couldn't believe he could eat that much but it was like something possessed him and made him keep going. Well, maybe his appetite just increased. After all, people on drugs or getting off them often did undergo some mild weight gain, so this must be normal. Speaking of, he was hungry right now, despite what he ate last night. With a grunt, he pushed himself off the bed which must have been the guest bedroom in the Burromuerto's quite huge house. Unconsciously patting his growing belly, he wandered downstairs following the delicious smell to the kitchen.

He watched Alejandro and his mother both bustle around the kitchen preparing breakfast. They acted like a real team. He once again wished he had family like the good Burromuertos. He wished his mom was alive. He wished he wasn't such a wuss and could commit to such a wonderful person as Alejandro. Alejandro could take care of him, already was, and loved him. People would do anything to get the attention of such an angel and yet he had it but couldn't feel comfortable. It was the weirdest thing. He definitely appreciated all the things that Alejandro did for him. And he couldn't imagine being anywhere else except maybe 6 feet under. Yet he couldn't say what Alejandro and everyone else expected him too. There was a tightness in his throat and he lost the feeling of air and started choking. Especially not to Alejandro he couldn't say it. Why, he did not know. Suddenly the object of his affection and consternation turned around smiling brightly.

"Hey there sexy. Did you get a good sleep?" Duncan shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was out like a babe. Say, how did I get there anyhow? I don't remember getting up and even going to bed."

"Yeah, you were in a bit of a food coma. You were sort of out of it and Carlos and I had to help you up out of the chair and up the stairs."

"Okay, just wondering. It's a bit disorienting to wake up in an unfamiliar place." Duncan dropped down into a chair set at the table and Alejandro hid a smile when Duncan's shirt rolled up revealing a bit of belly, already beginning to be stretched, not that Duncan noticed as he patted his hungry stomach. Already he was drooling and imagining the taste of the juicy crispy bacon and eggs and pancakes which he also noticed. Chocolate buttermilk of course because who didn't love chocolate buttermilk? Duncan's grin grew wider when Alejandro placed a huge stack in front of him along with the huge plate of eggs and bacon.

"Eat up mister. I want everything off those plates, no excuses," Alejandro said playfully tweaking Duncan's nose. "You wouldn't want my feelings hurt now would you? Especially after that dinner last night, this must be nothing by now." Duncan grinned at him and Alejandro nodded encouragingly back as he stepped aside and watched the show with his mom who was also curious.

"I can't believe he's still hungry after last night!" she said laughing and shaking her head. "He ate most of the feast himself, he did!" Alejandro giggled.

"Yeah, I know. That Duncan, he's a real trooper." He trailed off, adoringly gazing at Duncan and his mom shuffled. Her son really did love him. Deciding to leave them alone, she backed out and Alejandro did not even notice, captivated by the beautiful spectacle of Duncan enjoying himself.

Luxuriating in the taste of the heavenly chocolate chip pancakes, they soon disappeared and his fork scraped disappointingly against plate. Duncan sighed, he wished he had more, he could have eaten those all day. Taking a quick gulp of milk, he started on the huge plate of bacon and eggs Alejandro made. Was there anything he couldn't cook well? These were fantastic and he stuffed them as fast as humanly possible in his mouth, chewing and slurping. He soon chugged more of the milk Alejandro left out and then belched in contentment as he leaned back in the chair and almost fell out of it if Alejandro hadn't caught it.

"Woah there, you have to be careful and no leaning out of chairs, alright?" Alejandro said as Duncan rubbed his belly again unconsciously.

"Burp-oh sure. No-urp-leaning out of chairs. Lessons learned," Duncan said, hefting himself up and stretching, the shirt having risen up even more giving Alejandro a very nice view of Duncan's once again bloated and growing belly. It sure wasn't emaciated and thin anymore like it had been a few days ago and was finally looking quite healthy. Feeling himself harden, Alejandro shifted uncomfortably, not wanting Duncan to see although Duncan definitely wouldn't have anyhow. He still wasn't sure if it was normal or perverted to be turned on by the sight of Duncan eating, his belly growing bigger with every bite. Well, it couldn't have been too bad since more than half his family shared the same kink for other people and they were quite good people. It surely wasn't a sin to want to share your fortune with others? If you were helping them, saving their life…Duncan would have faded away if he hadn't. That must count for something. A world without Duncan…wouldn't be the same now that he knew him. He just had to help him, get him over his issues, then he would love him. Duncan would finally love him with the same burning intensity Alejandro felt and finally able to say what Alejandro wanted to hear, what Duncan felt and couldn't express. And it did certainly come with other benefits…Duncan burped again and Alejandro grinned as Duncan massaged his stomach, not even realizing how distended it even was as he shuffled up the stairs. He just wished it was his fingers right now on that beautiful belly.

Duncan blearily shuffled back to the room. Man, he was still so tired now from last night and the meal from breakfast now that it was over. Still, it was best to begin the new day in new clothes even if Alejandro and his mom had already seen him in yesterday's. Shrugging off his shirt he went and yanked out a tank top and pulled it down. Or tried to anyhow. For some reason, it was feeling a little tight and didn't go down all the way and left a bit of his stomach showing which made him feel embarrassed at the sight although he could already hear in his mind Alejandro playfully poking him and telling him he finally looked like a man or something now that he didn't look like a stick. But he must have still been bloated from dinner and now breakfast, it would probably pass. Pulling a pair of jeans out, he struggled to get them on. They went up his legs easily enough but when it came to his stomach for some reason he couldn't yank the zipper up any further. Hopping up and down, he tried to get the zipper up and couldn't and he actually had to suck in a bit to finally get the zipper up and the pants buttoned. His belly seemed to push hard against them and was definitely hanging out a bit although it managed to stay on, albeit feeling a bit tight. Still, he looked rather good if he did say so himself and he did manage to get them on. Once the fullness passed and his stomach was back to normal size, these clothes would manage to fit perfectly again. Letting out another burp, he pressed a hand against his stomach, feeling its fullness. Sighing he shook his head. He might have to cut back a little once this was done because he didn't want his belly sticking out like this all the time, even if nobody really seemed to mind except him.

Carlos was finally roused from sleep and made his way downstairs. Blinking, he looked at the stacked plates in the sink.

"You perchance didn't make any breakfast for me did you?" Carlos asked Alejandro hopefully.

"Nope, sorry. It's all gone." Alejandro said smiling. Carlos rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh poopie. Woe is me that my own brother leaves me starving and without nourishment as I turn to skin and bone before his very eyes." Both Alejandro and Carlos looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

"Ach, fine. I'll make some for you too. Just don't give me the puppy dog look." Carlos bounced into the chair Duncan sat in earlier.

"Yay! I do love your cooking, almost better than mom's although don't tell her I said that. And I don't get to see you so often." Carlos grinned patting his stomach slyly. "It's probably a good thing or I'll blimp up like your boyfriend. Man, did you see how big that gut of his got? It was amazing." Alejandro grinned wickedly.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get your own turn soon enough once you find a girlfriend. Girls secretly like that sort of thing as well, especially if it makes you less attractive to rivals for your attention." Carlos looked stunned for a second then shrugged.

"Sure, if you say so. If I ever get a girlfriend who loves me like your boy toy does," Carlos said sadly. Alejandro put his arms around him.

"Believe me, anyone would be lucky to have you, boy or girl. Course, I am hoping you'd turn out like me and get yourself a nice hunky boyfriend personally but a girl is nice too. Maybe you and Heather…" Carlos laughed pushing Alejandro off him.

"Big bro, stop trying to set me up on dates, male or female. I don't need any help finding someone interested." Alejandro raised an eyebrow and Carlos sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll try with this Heather chick you keep mentioning if you promise to stop bugging me about it." Alejandro grinned, putting out his hand.

"Deal. Trust me, you're going to love her. If I wasn't totally in love with Duncan, I might fancy her myself." Carlos raised his eyebrows now interested.

"Really? She must be quite something then." Alejandro nodded.

"That she is, that she is."

Carlos pushed the plate away from him with one hand while the other was rubbing furiously his stuffed stomach. Letting out a burp he leaned back a little, trying to get comfortable.

"How does…-urp-Duncan do this?" he asked in wonderment. Alejandro laughed a bit.

"Come on, is that all you can eat? 4 measly chocolate chip pancakes?" Carlos looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, this was easy? Probably the 4 hugest most chocolaty calorie ridden pancakes I've eve had along with some very quite suspiciously thick milk that tastes…different. What did you put in by the way?" Carlos asked, letting out another huge burp.

"Weight gain powder," Alejandro said nonchalantly and Carlos stared at him.

"Why you naughty boy," he said catching his breath for a moment before groaning. Alejandro smirked.

"I always have extra so I decided to add a little bit of flavor. I hope you don't mind."

"You're an evil mastermind. But again, how does he, ugh, eat so much. I feel like I'm about to explode over here." Alejandro shrugged.

"Trade secret. He just can. Hey, want me to rub that for you?" Carlos moaned in pleasure and relief as Alejandro helped rub his absolutely packed stomach.

"I-urp-still hate you," Carlos said. Alejandro just shrugged.

"I wasn't the one who tried to see if they could match Duncan at breakfast and forced myself to keep going. That was all you. Just think of it as practice for later." Carlos moaned.

"I'm never eating again," he mumbled and Alejandro grinned.

"Sure you will, and more if I have anything to say about it next time." Carlos visibly shuddered.

"You are one sick puppy," Carlos said.

"Who's a sick puppy?" came a voice and they both turned around to see Duncan. Through his own pain, Carlos noticed the way Alejandro's eyes quickly and immediately darted to Duncan's fleshier belly that forced his shirt to ride up and was straining the pants before meeting Duncan's face. It happened so fast that if Carlos didn't know his brother so well, he'd never have caught it and Duncan certainly didn't. Carlos knew that inside his brother was probably dancing a bit in joy at the sight despite the straight face he was wearing now. And despite his own plight, Carlos did admire the view as well, even if he was straight. Okay, that was scarily kinky and a bit questionable but hey, hot was hot and Duncan was damn hot right now.

"Alejandro," Carlos replied, enjoying the flush Alejandro gave. Duncan sniffed the air.

"Pancakes?" he asked all of a sudden and Alejandro smiled widely.

"Yeah, I made a few extra since Carlos wanted breakfast as well and I still have some leftovers if you want any?"

"Oh my gosh, yes, I love your pancakes," Duncan said bouncing up and down like a little kid as he got out another chair to sit on. "They're so chocolaty and good I can eat them all day". Alejandro looked thoughtful for a second.

"Now there's a thought…I might have to take you up on that sometime but that is a bit too much work to do all by myself," he murmured quietly, not realizing he was speaking out loud although Duncan didn't hear him, just him. Grinning, he put out another stack onto Duncan's plate and they both watched as Duncan tore into them with surprising speed, making moaning sounds of enjoyment around his mouth at every bite. Carlos almost felt like puking since it reminded him of his own predicament and how stuffed he was and Alejandro was enjoying every moment of it, hunger of his own in his eyes although certainly not for food as he gazed at Duncan lustily who was completely unaware. Carlos nearly did puke then as he did not need the thought of Alejandro taking Duncan right in front of him while Duncan was eating. He supported his brother, he did, he just did not want to see Alejandro do it right in front of him, especially with how sick his stomach was right now. Thank goodness Duncan didn't want to do it yet no matter how turned on Alejandro was, and he certainly was when the pants snapped and came loose and Duncan's gloriously extended belly from earlier came free. That had both brothers staring and rather aroused.

Duncan looked up for a second. "Whaf?" he asked, food still in his mouth. "What is it?" he asked swallowing. Both brothers looked anywhere but at Duncan's pants as they shrugged. Confused, Duncan dove right back into the last two pancakes finishing them off with wet smacking sounds of appreciation and burped.

"Aww, -urp. Every-burp-time. I-urp-need to cut back a bit," Duncan said as he struggled to his feet. Suddenly he realized what was wrong when he saw his pants and his eyes widened.

"Holy crap, I broke my pants!" he screeched and Alejandro burst out laughing and Carlos a few seconds after and Duncan going over it in his mind joined in. All three laughed and Sarah poked her head in for a moment.

"Boys, what's wrong?" she asked hearing the huge guffaws of laughter and when she came in all three were laughing so hard she couldn't understand what they were saying when they tried to explain. They just kept going back into laughter. She looked at Duncan who for some reason had his pants around his knees.

"Why are Duncan's pants on the ground?" she asked confusedly which made them all howl even harder in laughter and Alejandro even fell on the floor clutching himself as he pretty much rolled laughing. Sarah, deciding it was better not to know in this case quickly left the laughing boys behind and decided it was time to water her plants for the day.

When they finally managed to stop laughing, Alejandro sighed in relief.

"Hah hah whew. That was…that was funny," he said easing his aching diaphragm. Carlos leaned back and the chair fell over backwards tipping him onto the floor which would have normally made him laugh but he hurt too much to laugh right now after that last bout.

"Y-yeah," wheezed Carlos. Duncan tried to yank his pants up but they wouldn't close now since the zipper was now all busted. Shaking his head in disgust, he tossed them aside and stood in just his boxers and tank top.

"Damn, I need a new pair of pants. How could they just break like that? Cheap rip-offs." Carlos kind of stared at Duncan wondering if he was for real or if this was just a joke. Did he not know how big he was right now? Alejandro licked his lips and shrugged.

"I don't know. And neither does Carlos. They must have been manufactured wrong," he said, clearly giving the hint that Carlos was to say nothing, especially when accompanied with a warning glare. Duncan didn't need to know that he ate his way out of them yet. He looked again at Duncan's globular stomach that stuck out, forcing the tank top up to the halfway, exposing the underbelly for all to see as it hung there. He wanted to knead his fingers right through it, squeezing and playing with it but not with his brother there and Duncan looking expectantly at him like that. He shrugged, tearing his eyes away.

"I have a pair of sweats you can wear on the way back," he announced and went up to get them. When he came back, Carlos was looking away and Duncan had his back turned in embarrassment.

"Here," he said gently and Duncan pulled them on and Alejandro was sure glad they were the stretchy kind. Unfortunately, nothing could be done for that top and was still showing Duncan's belly although Duncan was completely unaware of just how much. Well, Alejandro decided to count his blessings and let him keep it that way until the time or if Duncan ever noticed. Duncan absentmindedly patted his belly.

"That was yummy," he murmured, mainly to himself and Alejandro. Alejandro looked at Carlos who was trying and failing to take quick unnoticed looks at Duncan's stomach and Alejandro growled at him, clutching Duncan possessively to him and stepping in front to block Carlos's looks. Duncan was his to look at, not Carlos's. Getting the hint, Carlos quickly fled before Alejandro would try to beat him up and he would, he always did. Alejandro had always been the physically stronger of the two, even if Carlos was more quicker and skilled at soccer which always lead to exciting games, even though Carlos usually won those. But at everything else Alejandro was the superior of the brothers, except for maybe in cruelty which Jose had hands down. And while growing up, Jose had been stronger than either and often used that to his advantage in tossing them down which lead to the lifelong need for Alejandro to be the stronger one which he now was, as far as Carlos knew. Then, Jose had always been a cruel but lazy bastard who never worked at anything productive so Alejandro definitely could beat him up now. That is, if Alejandro wasn't so secretly terrified of Jose, even now, which Alejandro did not admit to anyone, not even to himself.

"Are you hungry?" Duncan asked confusedly hearing Alejandro growl. Alejandro turned and smiled at him.

"No, but thanks for being concerned. I already had breakfast, before you in fact after my run." Duncan nodded.

"Okay," he said and pressed himself Alejandro which caused him to be doing internal victory flips as he squeezed himself against that squishy growing belly of Duncan's and he placed a hand on there and rubbed it, Duncan trying to get as close as possible and enjoying the feel of Alejandro's touch on him. He liked that part, just not the thought of some other things. But this, this he could deal with. And Alejandro certainly enjoyed the results, and this was only after a few days. Alejandro couldn't wait for the future when it would be even better. Duncan would certainly appreciate it more too, once he realized, still being in the clueless unaware of just how much he gained already stage. Alejandro rubbed Duncan's belly, liking the heft and feel and healthiness of it. Definitely preferable to the stick thin rake Duncan had been before. He would have loved Duncan either way but honestly, this was definitely better and healthier for everyone involved.

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" Mrs. Burromuerto asked her son as he and Duncan stood on the doorstep. "It was fun having you here and well…I miss you," she said to Alejandro and started crying. Duncan looked away as Alejandro hugged his mom and had a sweet mother-son moment that Duncan wished he could have again with his mom but couldn't because of some whackjob.

"It was fun too but me and Duncan should get going," Alejandro said.

"Well, call when you get back," Sarah said to her son sternly and started crying again.

"Well do," Alejandro said smiling as he hugged his mom tight against him until she struggled against him for air.

"Goodbye deary! Goodbye Duncan! It was nice to finally meet you!" she called out as they started walking down the driveway.

"She seemed nice," Duncan said suddenly. "You sure you don't want to stay longer?" Alejandro stopped and paused to think about it. He certainly wouldn't mind of course, he would have loved to, but then, he and Duncan had work to do. And the pets needed him and he didn't want to intrude…

"Well, I would love to but I don't want to intrude. Besides, the animals at the office miss me and Jose and dad are coming in a week anyhow." He shuddered. "No, I'll see her again at Christmas. That way, it'll be even more fun" he said. Duncan nodded.

"Okay," he said and Alejandro watched him walk ahead, starting to sway a little to the sides with his heavier center of gravity which he didn't notice but Alejandro did all to well. He noticed everything when it came to Duncan and also that his pants had gotten tight again. "Duncan surely was too sexy for his own good," Alejandro thought, hands playing down below.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its associated characters.

Author's Note: New update, new Total Drama Characters, new jealousy. Geoff/Gwen are together and Heather is a bit lonely but totally rooting for getting Duncan and Alejandro together.

"Home sweet home at last," Alejandro said with a sigh of relief as he crashed onto the couch and yawned. "Man I'm tired," Alejandro said and yawned again stretching his arms up. He was about to lean back and fall asleep when all of a sudden Duncan dropped himself right next to him and laid his head on Alejandro's lap looking up cutely. Duncan needed lots of physical comfort and often slept hugging Alejandro despite having started on the opposite side of the bed but never had Duncan started it when they were both fully conscious. It made Alejandro's heart swell and he couldn't help but smile down looking at the adorable sight. Duncan was smiling back and there was leaning down and leaning up when all of a sudden the doorbell rang and with great speed Duncan hopped off Alejandro's lap like he had been burned. Alejandro saw the chance slip away and swore as he got up, wincing at the stiffness in his legs from driving in a car for several hours and getting stuck in traffic on the way back. Then this person interrupts what had been going on when Duncan was finally going to respond to his affections and now it was like nothing happened and Duncan was looking at anywhere but him, totally embarrassed…damn it all. Alejandro was in a rare bad mood and he was ready to rip the intruder a new one, if not actually apart (accidentally of course) for their bad timing. When he opened the door, some of the anger faded away but not entirely. Normally he would have been happy to see his friend but right now he was just focused on the fact that she had interrupted what had potentially been the first time Duncan had actually been going to do something, something which Alejandro dreamed of forever.

"Hi Heather, what do you want?" Alejandro asked gruffly and stepped aside to let her in. Heather cocked her head at him in question wondering what he was so pissed about and then she saw Duncan who sheepishly came out of the hall closet waving hello and there were two questions she wanted to ask very badly. One was why was Duncan in the closet and what the heck happened since last she checked Duncan had been scarily thin, Alejandro had fretted about it all the time with her, and now he was….well, not?

"Hi…." Duncan trailed off and tried to think if he knew her. He honestly couldn't say because he very well could have met her before but he couldn't remember if he had or not. The raven haired women reached over and shook his hand.

"I'm Heather and I know you're Duncan. Alejandro talks about you all the time." Heather reached over all of a sudden and started petting Duncan's head while his eyes widened with a 'what the hell?' expression. She grinned and stuck out her tongue a little. "Alejandro is right, your hair is fluffy," she said with satisfaction and grinned as Duncan looked at Alejandro with a skeptical expression.

"Do you tell everyone my hair is fluffy or something? I mean Carlos and now Heather, who else do you tell that to?" Heather laughed as Alejandro blushed a little as she answered.

"He tells pretty much everyone who'll listen! Don't get me started on the time when he talked about you for 5 hours straight and just about drove everyone mad as he described your eyes, hair, nose…mmph mmph" Heather was cut off as Alejandro's hand covered her mouth as he dragged her back out the door. He looked at Duncan and grinned uncertainly.

"No need to listen to all that, Heather has NO idea what she's talking about. Such a kidder, he he he. Well, it's nice you two met but Heather, I think you're late for something so I don't want to take up any more of your time and neither does Duncan so if you would just come back later…" Alejandro all but threw her out the door and slammed it shut. Heather got up off the ground, rubbing her butt and trying to remove the dirt from her pants.

"Ow, no need to be so rude. These are brand new jeans! Late for something indeed…they need to stop pussyfooting around and just lay each other already. The sexual tension in there is ridiculous and Alejandro wouldn't be so anxious all the freaking time once they finally do it. Ugh, someone should just lock them in a room together and not let them out until they work out their issues because the stress is just killing them and me." Heather grinned at that thought. She really did care for Alejandro and he was her best guy friend. She had once been in love with him and even talked him into the whole dating thing which had been a disaster and she thought there had been something wrong with her if he didn't like her although it all became clear when he told her he was gay and only liked boys that way which was such a relief. At least it hadn't been her fault for that not working out and she did pay for the damages she inflicted on his car. That was an embarrassing moment where she slashed his tires and broke his car windows and she had been sorry afterwards although admittedly she enjoyed doing it in that moment. Once it had finally sunken in that he was gay and that they would never have worked out, Heather supported him and became one of his closest confidants, especially after his father kicked him out and needed a place to stay until he found one of his own. She was the one who had even convinced him to go to the club that night where he found a broken Duncan after a long night of partying and drowning his sorrows and although Heather did not generally believe in such a thing most times, it seemed destined to happen. As they say, the rest was history. Alejandro had brought Duncan home like one of the animals at the shelter and fell in love. Heather was glad he found someone because he deserved it but she wondered when the same would happen for her?

Duncan cocked his eyebrow at Alejandro when Alejandro came back. Alejandro shrugged his shoulders at the question there, "What?" and left it at that. Duncan sighed and started walking up the stairs. Alejandro stopped him with a question.

"Where you going?" Alejandro asked curiously.

"To sleep," Duncan replied, feeling tired and exhausted. Alejandro started to follow when Duncan's voice stopped him.

"No need, I'm good on my own for now. I'm sorry I interrupted you." Alejandro started following again when Duncan told him "I said I don't need anyone right now," and shut the door of the bedroom in Alejandro's face making Alejandro certain he had done something wrong although he had no idea what. Dejected, Alejandro went back downstairs and sat on the couch, no longer really tired but he wasn't in the mood for anything so he might as well. Shifting until he found a comfortable position, he tried to close his eyes and get some sleep but his brain wouldn't shut up wondering what was up with Duncan and what had he gone wrong and stuff of that nature. For a good 45 minutes, Alejandro did everything he could to fall asleep but couldn't and just when he was about to give up, blackness descended upon him and unconsciousness finally obtained.

Duncan laid his head on the pillow Alejandro usually rested upon and took a good sniff of it. It smelled just like him in a good way and Duncan cuddled it. He wasn't in the mood to see the real Alejandro right now and he had no idea why, other than that he was such an emotional mess. First he felt happy with Alejandro but then that girl Heather came and they were teasing and stuff and Duncan felt irrationally jealous and he knew that was silly because even she confirmed how obsessed Alejandro was with him which brought up another point in what was it with Alejandro telling everyone about Duncan's hair? It wasn't any of their business how fluffy or not his hair was although he did feel happy knowing how much Alejandro admired his "fluffy" hair but this was getting ridiculous and Duncan was getting off track…Duncan shook his head to focus. Why was he so upset with Alejandro anyways? It was hurting him to be away but it oddly hurt to stay near and god his head was so messed up and he was a pitiful trash of a human being who ruined everything he touched. He was driving Alejandro mad, he had to be because only a mad person would want someone as messed up and as dysfunctional as him but he couldn't stay away, not ever again he needed him…Duncan started crying and he shuddered. Damn, he couldn't even keep himself from crying like a baby maybe drugs were better, at least then this would make sense and it wouldn't hurt so much but he couldn't do that, he promised and besides there wasn't any anyhow and they'd only make him sicker in the end. Sniffling, he cuddled the pillow that smelled like Alejandro and closed his eyes pretending Alejandro was there comforting him, telling him it would be alright like he always does and then Alejandro would kiss him even though he didn't deserve it and make the pain go away, protecting him with his body…Duncan stopped sniffling and smiled a little his eyes closed as his breathing evened out and the tension left his body as sleep overcame him. "Alejandro…love…" Duncan said mumbling and all consciousness left him.

The sound of the doorbell ringing again is what woke both Alejandro and Duncan although Alejandro went to answer the door while Duncan stayed, wiping the drool from his mouth and the pillow. That was embarrassing and he'd deny that he had done that to everyone except Alejandro, although he'd definitely wouldn't say what he had been dreaming about that caused him to drool which involved Alejandro and food, which speaking of was it just him or could he smell it? His senses seemed to be really sharp nowadays which was just really weird or maybe he just wasn't used to viewing the world without some sort of blinder, he didn't know. Opening the door, Duncan walked down the steps to see Alejandro talking to some sort of Goth girl with blue-green hair. She was carrying a few boxes of pizza apparently and trying to get in the door. Alejandro blocked her.

"What the heck is going on?" Alejandro asked confused, wondering why Gwen was there. First Heather and now Gwen, who happened to bring pizza for some reason. He heard Duncan move from the bedroom and make his way down the stairs and although Duncan was surprisingly quiet, Alejandro was very attuned to the sound of the stairs creaking when someone stepped on them and partially saw a flash of green from the corner of his eye. Focusing his attention back on Gwen, he again repeated his inquiry "what is going on?" She just pushed past him and sat on the couch putting the pizza boxes on the table and then her boyfriend Geoff who had been waiting and Alejandro hadn't seen comes in followed by Heather and Alejandro was just too stunned that he didn't say a word until everyone was in and Heather closed the door. Duncan was riveted by the pizza and licking his lips a little although he kept back a little.

"Have I turned invisible or something? Why the hell are you guys even here, not that I don't appreciate your guys' company but really, what the heck?" Heather shrugged.

"It's group friend night at your house," she said calmly. "It was Gwen's turn to bring the pizza and her hunky blonde man brought the fun and I brought the mood so sit down and enjoy it. Duncan is allowed too of course." Alejandro opened and closed his mouth a few times, realizing that indeed it was the scheduled day they got together each month and had a party for no real reason whatsoever other than to have fun although he had missed the last few taking care of Duncan and he forgot that this rotation was his turn to hold it. Alejandro decided to ask Duncan's opinion on it since he didn't want to bother Duncan but only got an excited okay as Duncan stared at the pizza and wasn't paying the greatest amount of attention elsewhere unless someone spoke to him. Alejandro sighed and shrugged.

"Okay guys, sorry I forgot, it has just been a little…" Geoff interrupted him with a mocking groan which got an elbow in the ribs from Gwen. Geoff wisely held his tongue while Gwen spoke.

"We know. It's cool." Alejandro sighed in relief.

"Thanks, I missed you guys." Alejandro said looking at all of them.

"Missed you too buddy," Geoff said grinning as they bro hugged which made the girls giggle and Duncan stop looking long enough at the pizza which had been calling to him to stare in shock. Duncan did not like the sight he saw of that hug and felt irrationally jealous again even though the blonde man had returned to snuggling with Goth chick after the hug with Alejandro. Duncan had no idea what was coming over him lately. All these mood-swings up and down and the sudden fantastic taste of food…he couldn't decide if he wanted to beat someone's face in or run off with the delicious pizza and rub his face against it and inhale that delicious cheesy goodness. Before he made the choice, Alejandro had plates passed around and the first box of pizza was opened while Alejandro and the others discussed what movie they wanted to see. Geoff wanted to see Thor, Gwen some sort of slasher flick (a genre Duncan used to love as a little kid but could no longer stand), Heather some lame romantic comedy, and Alejandro X-Men First Class. Duncan didn't really pay attention as he was too busy inhaling the first pizza having lost all willpower to resist anymore and by the time a compromise had been reached on the movie being watched which somehow ended up being Tangled, Duncan had finished the entire box of pizza and was beginning to reach to open the second box.

"Hey Duncan we're watching Tangled if that's okay with.." Alejandro interrupted just as Duncan was opening the second box. Alejandro bit his lip a bit wanting to smack himself for forgetting about this. If he let Duncan near the pizza he'll eat it all. His friends were all staring open-mouthed realizing that already the first box of pizza was gone and only about 10 minutes had passed trying to figure out the movie.

"Wow," Geoff said. "You must have been like starving to eat that fast." Duncan looked down guiltily, realizing how quickly he had eaten that pizza, along with other things this week. His appetite for some reason was in overdrive and he couldn't, nor did he want to while eating, stop. Duncan started to apologize but Geoff interrupted.

"Nah, it's cool dude. Take all the pizza you want. We'll just do it on Alejandro's dime since he can afford it and I'm sure he'd be happy too, won't you Al?" Alejandro rolled his eyes at that horrid nickname although at least from his friends he could tolerate it at least a little.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But Duncan sweetheart, maybe it's best if you go back upstairs…" Alejandro trailed off as they all watched Duncan tackle into another pizza as soon as they said it was okay. His moment of guilt did not last all that long, not when surrounded by the smell of pizza and if it was okay, who was he to say no? Not him at least, he was absolutely starving like Geoff said. Watching Duncan eat the pizza was like watching an accident where you shouldn't look but you just simply could not avoid openly staring and gawking. The movie was completely forgotten as they watched with mixtures of revulsion, horror, amazement, lust (Alejandro), fascination, disgust, pride, interest, etc Duncan eat the pizza. Interestingly, god only knew how, Duncan actually ate it rather neatly with only a few spatters flying considering he was near tearing into the pizza like a crazed animal. Only once about half this pizza was gone did he switch stages from crazed maniac to one enjoying intoxicating pleasure. He still ate fast but this time there was pants and moans of enjoyment which did not help Alejandro's desire and need to want to take Duncan and take him right there against the wall, screw whoever's watching. Hell, his friends would probably dig it. The only reason he didn't was Duncan would probably not want it and try to run away and cause Alejandro to do something stupid. This was even worse than before because resisting the imperative to do things with him was getting harder as Duncan's beautiful belly blossomed and no longer looked sick and otherworldly. Eating like that right in front of him...Alejandro licked his lips subconsciously. Duncan was going to kill him.

Duncan finished the pizza and let out a loud sexy belch which almost undid Alejandro right then and there. Alejandro, gritting his teeth managed to grind out, "Me…bathroom…uh…" Alejandro ran and was gone which caused Geoff to laugh as he knew full well what was going on there and both Heather and Gwen jabbed him, one in the stomach and one behind the head causing him to lose the precarious balance he had been holding onto his chair and tumble to the floor. Gwen and Heather gave each other a high five and Geoff pouted.

"Babe, what was that for? Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Not when you laugh at our friends, jerk." Geoff smirked and winked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"But you got to admit, it was pretty funny." Gwen kept a straight face for a moment before bursting into laughter at Geoff's antics, starting to act out summarizing the incident.

"Okay, okay, you made your point. It was pretty funny."

"Hilarious babe," Geoff said and then they started kissing which made Heather scoff. When was she ever going to hang out with normal people? The relationships in here were making her sick, Geoff and Gwen making out and Duncan and his food which he returned to. Alejandro was in the bathroom no doubt thinking of Duncan the whole bloody time and here she was all alone. Being the extra wheel among her friends just sucked and she hadn't been on a date in what felt like forever. Guys were either apparently afraid of her, gay, or perverts. What did she do to bloody deserve this? Maybe her being alone was destiny…Duncan looked up from his food for a second, but only because all the pizza was gone. Giving one last lick of his lips to get the last bit of flavor and checking the box for crumbs, he gave one last hiccupping belch before awkwardly crawling over to her.

"Urrrrppp…ah, excuse me Heather," Duncan said, blushing. With the guys and Alejandro it was fine but it was still awkward to be around women. Heather rolled her eyes at that.

"It's cool. I'm friends with a bunch of guys and I know and heard all sorts of weird things that get them going. And after that unfortunate time when Alejandro and Geoff and the guys held a man-off contest, almost nothing disgusts me anymore, truly. However, you have some serious eating going on there, to say the least." Duncan raised his eyebrow at that and knew he was going to have to hear that story sometime but right now Heather needed comforting. He knew the look and although maybe not the most open towards people he didn't like, Heather needed someone right now and Geoff and Gwen had finally left the room to continue elsewhere and he had to keep himself from imagining what they were doing in whatever room they were in. Awkwardly Duncan wrapped his arms around Heather and she looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"H-hugging? It's what I do…when I need comfort," Duncan said uncertainly, hoping she was not mad. Heather blinked a moment and just before Duncan pulled his arms away taking it as a sign she wasn't into it, she leaned against him and hugged him as well, taking in warmth she so desperately craved. Pressed up against his soft-hard bloated gut as they squeezed each other, Heather couldn't help but moan a bit as it felt amazing, so much better and comfy than the usual jerky muscle men she used to date. No wonder Alejandro was secretly into it. It had been a surprise at first to discover not only was Alejandro gay but also had a fondness for feeding but it made so much sense now. Heather drew Duncan in closer, enjoying the feeling which had been exactly what she needed to feel better about herself. Neither however noticed that Alejandro had just come back and was staring at them wide-eyed in horror and shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Own Nothing

Author's Note: Holy crap I haven't updated here in forever! I updated this on Deviantart but forgot I didn't on here so I'm really sorry.

"What the fuck?!" They heard roared from behind them and Duncan and Heather jumped away shocked. They turned and saw Alejandro who looked beyond angry, his fists clenching and breathing heavily. He was staring at Heather with utter loathing.

"How could you?" he snarled and she looked at the floor as she couldn't bear to face the anger, and worse, betrayal that would be in his eyes. "I want you guys out now." Alejandro continued glaring as Heather shamefully gathered her things. "And take Geoff and Gwen with you!" Duncan reached forwards him and with a sudden swing, Alejandro backhanded Duncan across the face, the sound seeming to echo in the sudden silence. Duncan felt his face and was surprised to find blood in his mouth. Standing up, Duncan turned to leave the room. "Wait!" Alejandro called. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, please forgive me…" Duncan proceeded to ignore him as he woodenly crawled into his room (not Alejandro's), shutting the door and locking it. He crawled onto the bed and then let the emotions spill out as he sobbed. He couldn't believe it. Alejandro had hit him. He actually hit him. Alejandro was outside begging him to open the door, that he hadn't meant to, but Duncan ignored him. Whether he meant to or not, Alejandro had hit him. Alejandro promised to always keep him safe and that he wasn't like the others. But Alejandro had just hit him for no reason and that thought kept popping in his mind. No reason, no reason, no reason. He couldn't think of him now without the sight of that tanned arm, the same one that taken care of him, lashing out and hitting him again and again.

"What makes you think he ever loved you?" a sudden voice said and Duncan looked up startled. That voice…it couldn't be. She was dead. He killed her! His throat turned dry when he looked up and saw her and he couldn't make a single sound but a pathetic choking noise. The sight was horrible. Courtney was there, grinning lopsidedly as worms crawled in her teeth and what remained of the upper part of her head that hadn't been destroyed by the bullet. Skeletal bony arms, the flesh partly eaten jutted out and where her eyes used to be were just empty sockets. She made a clicking sound with her bony teeth as she gave a mocking laugh, one similar to the one she had always done in life but sounding more of the wind and the otherworld.

"Stupid ungrateful brat," the creature said. "You always were small and pathetic. No wonder your own father hated you." A cockroach crawled out of an empty hole and Duncan nearly vomited, the smell of death beginning to fill his nostrils. "A yellow-bellied coward at heart. You killed me when I least expected it. Did it feel good to shoot an unarmed woman?" Duncan closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"No…no you weren't unarmed. You were trying to kill me, You stabbed me with a knife. I was just defending myself. That is all, just defending myself." The apparition grinned.

"Don't lie, you enjoyed it didn't you? Even if you had been defending yourself, you felt good about it, watching me bleed out. For once in your life you felt powerful." Duncan shuddered again because that was right. He had enjoyed it. To be able to strike back, to make them feel the pain he felt…she deserved to die, there was no doubt about that. But he hadn't done it for justice, he had done it for revenge. He had been tired of always being hurt and he wanted to make her hurt back. The thought of that was what kept him alive for so long under her and his father's care. To make them hurt…

"So what?" Duncan asked, crossing his arms. "You enjoyed hurting others, mainly because you could. You cut out one of your boyfriend's tongues, murdered your sister and pets, and had your parents receive 'accidents'. Nothing I do matches at all with what you did." It clicked its teeth again.

"So you say, so you say. Here, take this," it said grinning as it pulled out a long carving knife. Duncan looked at it curiously.

"What's this for?"

"You know what," it said cackling. The creature leaned in close and Duncan tried not to gag as the rotting stench grew even stronger. "See you soon, very soon." With that, it stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

When Duncan woke up, his head was pounding and he felt sick for some reason. For a few moments he couldn't remember what just happened until he thought of Alejandro and then the slap. That made Duncan's heart ache. Even Alejandro truly hated him. He promised to never hurt him and he did. Clenching his fists as he struggled not to cry again, Duncan yelped as he felt something dig into his flesh and blood welling up. Opening his bloody palms up, he saw what he had squeezed. It was a long sharp carving knife that glittered crimson where his blood welled up on it when he accidentally squeezed. What the heck? Where did this come from? Shifting the knife in his hands he looked at it, a sudden feeling of unease trickling down his spine. He hadn't had that before. Alejandro never let him handle knives like these alone. And there was something familiar about it that he couldn't put his finger on. It called out to him, like it was meant for him or something. Running his thumb along the edge, he winced as blood appeared at the slightest pressure. The blade was incredibly sharp. He turned it in his hands and raised it for one moment…and threw it as far away from as he could.

"No!" Duncan cried. "I don't want to die anymore, I want to live. I promised I would," he shuddered. For a second there it felt like someone else had been controlling him, causing him to lift it up. "No more," he whispered. He got up and went to where he threw the blade and picked it up. A heated sensation went through him and Duncan felt something happening. He watched as he unlocked the door and crept through the hallway. There on the couch was Alejandro who had his head buried in his hands. Duncan crept forward and readied the knife. 'What am I doing?' Duncan wondered as he crept forward. 'I'm not doing this, I'm not'. He started screaming when he started to head towards Alejandro but not a word came from his mouth. Raising a hand, Duncan knew what was going to happen next. He was going to stab Alejandro and kill him. Alejandro must have heard or sensed something amiss because he looked up right at that moment and threw himself aside as Duncan's arm came down, piercing the couch where Alejandro had been. Alejandro looked horrified and if it was possible, Duncan would look much the same. 'It's not me!' he wanted to shout. Well, it was him technically but something seemed to be controlling him. Already, his body was yanking the knife out and stalking forward again, circling around for another shot. Alejandro was saying something fast in Spanish before he realized and switched to English.

"Duncan what are you doing? Where did you get that knife? I'm sorry, I did not mean to hit you. I could never hurt you intentionally, even now. Please put the knife down amigo, love, bestie, my one and only Duncan. I know you're angry but there is no need for this."

"Yes there is," came a harsh rattling voice from Duncan and both Alejandro and Duncan were shocked to hear it. "I did not come back to be denied my revenge." Alejandro cocked his head.

"Evil spirit, who are you?" Alejandro asked. Duncan grinned.

"His former girlfriend, Courtney. He killed me you know, shot me dead. I was unarmed when he did it." 'Liar!' Duncan wanted to scream from where he was. But he was beginning to wonder. He was certain that she had been attacking him when he had killed her. She must have, she attacked him and he defended himself. She had been keeping him prisoner. But he was beginning to wonder. What if...say she hadn't. She had been drugging him for a while after all. Well, would it matter then? She still deserved to die.

"I somehow doubt that," Alejandro said. "Duncan couldn't harm anybody but himself but I put a stop to that." He said that with an ease of confidence that made Duncan's heart patter. So calm and collected…Duncan wished he could be like that. The thing inhabiting his body sighed.

"Do you really know him? He caused his mother's death as well as mine. His father was an abusive drunk who punished him for it everyday and I was taking care of him. Unfortunately, his stability leaves much to be desired. One day, he woke up and got it into his head that I was a bad person and needed to die. Somehow he got a hold of a gun and shot me while I was trying to restrain him and he ran out as I lay dying." Alejandro's eyes were uncertain for a moment before hardening.

"Why are you trying to kill me then? It would make much more sense for you to kill Duncan. And don't think I don't know him. I nursed him back to health from some pretty serious mistreatment and cry every night from nightmares of his father and you. He feared you, he especially feared you. I don't know why or what you did but if it's worse than what his father did, I probably don't want to. Plus he had to get addicted somewhere because those weren't normal drugs people would ever prescribe themselves."

"You're boring me," Courtney said. "If I kill you now, Duncan would gladly kill himself. You're right, killing Duncan is what I planned. But I want him to do it himself because revenge would be so much sweeter that way. I brought him the knife so he would do it but he resisted and sealed your fate. Such a pity really, a pretty thing like you." Courtney and Duncan's body stepped forward.

"Ready to die?" she asked, raising the knife. Alejandro stood still another moment and then spoke.

"Together forever," Alejandro said, closing his eyes. Duncan stared in shock and wanted to scream. 'Run idiot! Don't just stand there!' But Alejandro did nothing and as the knife started coming down, he willed all he could in pushing it aside, to make that blade miss, anything. With a strength of will that shocked even him, Duncan pushed through some barrier and he was back in control again. At the last second, he twisted to the side and drew a long narrow mark down Alejandro's side instead of his heart. Alejandro winced and clutched his side and Duncan felt angry. A rushing force rose through him and he knew she was trying to take control again and he pushed back, tumbling them into another place. It was a round area, a circle of high stones surrounding them. Across from him stood Courtney, looking exactly as she looked like in life but her eyes which glittered and slanted like a cat's. She snarled, the gesture marring her beautiful face.

"This is my show, it has always been my show. I have been offered the chance for revenge and some dull yellow-bellied fat depressed punk is not going to stop me. You should have died in the alleyway and I am going to rectify that." She came for him screeching, her fingers turning into claws. He ducked and danced away as she came for him, slashing again and again, her cat eyes burning bright red.

Alejandro opened his eyes and looked at that long slash running down the side of his chest. There was a cold feeling starting to spread up him, turning his limbs sluggish but he forced himself up, wincing. He was bleeding pretty bad, much more than he should, but that was of no importance right now. What was important was Duncan. Duncan seemed frozen there, the knife clenched in his hand as his eyes stared forward but no one was looking out. Alejandro assumed that Duncan and whatever that creature that was trying to possess him were battling it out for control. He could only hope Duncan would win but right now he had his own job to do. Reaching out, he grabbed the knife, trying to yank it from Duncan's cold unyielding fingers…

Duncan dodged yet another swing but he was getting tired. Courtney knew it as well and she had a grin on her face as she slashed again and again knowing he would eventually tire or mess up, whichever came first. She was almost playing with him now.

"My my my," she cooed as she did a lazy slash. "You never were the strongest but when did you gain so much weight? How he could look upon you and not be disgusted is beyond me. Unless perhaps he likes you that way? It makes no matter, soon your miserable existence will be eradicated." Duncan was breathing hard as he backed off.

'Alejandro,' he thought. 'Forgive me' and the claws were coming…

Alejandro gave a cry as he finally wrested Duncan's grip apart on the blade and he yanked it out before the hand could reflexively try to curl tight around it again in its impossible and supernatural grip. While all of Alejandro's knowledge came from horror movies and old cultural stories, he can only hope they were right about what to do next. If not, they were going to both be dead, but on the other hand, if he doesn't try they will be dead soon anyways. He's starting to see Duncan's eyes flicker and fingers twitch and he doesn't know if that bodes ill or good. His arms trembling, Alejandro gave a prayer and raised the knife and smashed it as hard as he could against the hard floor's surface and stomping on it with his boots. The eyes flash open and there is red in them and it is lunging towards him when there is a small but audible noise. A crack and Alejandro jumps on it again. Another hairline crack appears and the thing charged at him, arms squeezing his throat. With his last remaining strength, Alejandro smashes the knife one more time and it breaks, the handle and hilt coming apart and the corroded steel breaking. A howl filled the room and Alejandro's vision went black.

Courtney was squeezing Duncan, suffocating him, when a loud crashing and keening sound was heard. Courtney covered her ears and backed away howling in pain. Duncan looked up and saw Courtney writhing. "No, not yet," she moaned. "It's not time yet." Duncan walked over to her and looked down for a second before picking up pieces of her broken knife that somehow appeared. He looked at them and looked at her.

"Go to hell and leave us alone," he snarled as he raised the blade part and stabbed her in the heart while also cutting open her throat with the other piece. "I hope you die miserably, or whatever else it is that happens." The image of Courtney wavered and transformed, taking on the appearance of many shapes before she turned back into the skeletal form that haunted his dreams and disappeard. Suddenly the ground shook and Duncan was tumbling down. With a hard shudder, he felt motion return as well as sight, smell, and hearing as well as sensations. He clenched his hand and opened it. Closed it. It obeyed him as it always has. Perhaps he was back in full control again. Grinning, he turned to look around.

"Alejandro?" he called and when he looked down, he saw a sight that chilled him. Alejandro had a long cutting slash down across his left side from shoulder to sternum and it was bleeding. Alejandro was unconscious and Duncan was barely keeping it. He went to the phone and dialed 911.

"You reached 911. What is the matter of your emergency?" the voice on the line asked.

"Please help," garbled Duncan. "My boyfriend…he's cut up real bad and might be dying."

"Okay, where are you?" Duncan gave the address and groaned.

"Please hurry," Duncan said and hung up the phone. He sat their laughing for a moment. Everything was starting to finally sink in. "Oh god," he thought, giggling and crying at the same time. "Perhaps I am crazy." The room was spinning and he sank to his knees. "Please hurry," he begged. "Please please hurry.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Author's Note: Holy Crap I haven't updated here in forever! I really am sorry for all those still reading.

The ambulance arrived in what seemed like no time at all although at the same time an eternity too long as Duncan tried to stem the gushing blood flow. Whatever he used though turned a soaking red and didn't seem to do much of anything. When the emergency team finally arrived, Duncan was sobbing like crazy.

"Don't die, don't die, don't die," he muttered as he tried his best to use the remnant of his clothes to at least sponge the blood.

"What on earth happened here?" asked one of the tech people as the others bustled around. "It's a bloodbath!" One of the older gentleman cuffed the newbie on the head in reproach as they nodded their head at Duncan.

"Excuse him. But what did happen here?"

"Crazy person…came in…cut…" Duncan shuddered and one of the EMT people put a blanket around his naked body." The people looked Alejandro over and Duncan could see the worry on their faces.

"This is far too much blood for a wound of this sort. He would have a nasty scar in the future, definitely, but the slash is far too shallow for this amount of blood. Some sort of poison or anti-coagulant maybe, probably the latter as it just seems to be bleeding and nothing else." The medical team were talking amongst themselves as they loaded him up. Duncan struggled to stand up.

"Can I come too?" he asked and they looked at him.

"I'm not really sure…" one began before the one who seemed to be in charge interrupted.

"Your friend will need a blood transfusion. Do you know anyone who has a similar type?" Duncan nodded.

"I don't know what type Alejandro is or what I am but he did say once we had the same type or something. Will my blood work then?"

"Sure, if you're O-negative."

"Well then, I'm coming too since although I don't know what that means, if my blood will save him, he can have it all."

"We really won't need all…" the speaker trailed off receiving looks from both the leader and Duncan. All was quiet on the ride to the hospital as the medical team worked on stemming the major blood loss and Duncan squeezing Alejandro's hand praying as hard as he could that Alejandro would live.

It all passed in flashes and blurs. Duncan was lost in his own world as he paced around nervously. Geoff, Gwen, and Heather were there although he had no idea how they found out, and Sarah and Carlos were there as well. When did they get there? It must have been sometime when the doctors and nurses hooked him up and started transferring blood from him to Alejandro. It made him feel quite woozy and he must have given a lot as he felt ridiculously weak when they unhooked him and told him no more. 2 or 3 pints was more than enough they said. They had other sources as well. He had been very confused and dazed when they lead him back into the waiting room with the others. Turning back he blinked and struggled to shake his head.

"W-wait. He will be alright right?" The nurse gave a sympathetic but tense smile.

"It's not clear yet but we are all hopeful. Please, I must get back to work. And make sure you eat something or you'll faint." She click-clacked away and he blinked again, the room spinning. When he stumbled and fell, Geoff and Carlos caught him and sat him down in a chair.

"Easy there big fellow. We'll get you something to eat," Carlos promised as he and Geoff turned to go.

"Not…not hungry," Duncan slurred as he tried to stand up again. "Have…have to…do something." They pushed him back down again.

"Sorry Dunc, but that isn't possible right now. The doctors are trying their best to fix him right now and we'll find out the result soon enough. You already helped by giving blood, you can relax now," Carlos said. "And thank you. My brother..." he trailed off and coughed nervously. "Well, thanks a bunch. You know what, me and Geoff will just get that food for you right now." Before Duncan could protest how wrong it was to eat when Alejandro was wounded and possibly dying and that he didn't need anything, they were gone off on a search. Putting his head in his hands, Duncan tried to hold steady as the room started spinning again and all went black.

There was an annoying bug flying around his face. Duncan groggily waved his hands to make it go away but it kept coming back. Slapping at it, he tossed and turned. "Let me sleep," he mumbled. Stupid flies, why were they bothering him? The irritating motion came back and Duncan growled as he slapped it away. Suddenly a sensation of cold came over him and he jerked awake sputtering as water dripped from his hair.

"What the hell was that for?" He snarled, shocking both himself and the others.

"Had to wake you up. Do you remember what happened?" Carlos asked. Duncan shrugged.

"No, not re-Carlos! What are you doing here?" Duncan had no idea what Alejandro's brother was doing here. For that matter, he wasn't sure where he was at first either. This wasn't their house, why were they at a hospital? Duncan blinked confused. "What are we doing here? Did someone get injured?" Duncan asked casually. The others looked at each other. Gwen, Geoff, Heather, Carlos, Alejandro's mom Sarah, they were all there for some reason and Duncan was beginning to worry. "Guys, what is it? What has happened?"

"Well you see-" Geoff began before Carlos interrupted.

"Some crazy person came in and slashed Alejandro. He was bleeding real bad because the knife had been dipped in an anti-blood clotting agent. He would have died of blood-loss if not for you." Duncan stared. Alejandro was hurt? How? He saved him? Duncan felt like he should remember this but for some reason he couldn't. There was a hole in his memory that Duncan couldn't penetrate.

"What did I do?" he asked wondering.

"You kept the wound closed enough and then you donated your blood saving my brother's life. Thank you," Duncan was surprised when Carlos swept him up into a big hug, crushing him against him and started bawling.

"Uhh…your welcome," Duncan said awkwardly as he patted Carlos's back. Suddenly Mrs. Burromuerto was hugging him as well and then it turned into a group hug of sad but relieved people that he was in the middle of. He was crying too and they all stood crying in joy together. When they were finally done, they let go and Duncan sat down.

"So why can't I remember?" Duncan wondered to himself. Alejandro was going to be okay but he couldn't remember how they got there now. What had happened? Thinking about it, he couldn't remember anything that had happened that day. Something was off but for now he guessed everything was okay. Alejandro was going to live and somehow he had saved his life. Suddenly he sniffed something.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked. Carlos wiped his eyes and stopped sniffling. "Huh? Oh yeah, almost forgot. We got you food, since you know, you love to eat and you just gave blood and have to restore your body system to normal. Maybe that is what caused you to lose your memory?" Duncan shrugged.

"Don't know but…" his stomach growled loudly. "Excuse my rudeness but give it here," he grabbed the corned beef sandwiches and tore into them with ferocity and was disappointed when he finished them all and it didn't seem to make an imprint on his appetite. "Need…more…" he mumbled, trying to stand and Geoff and Carlos both rushed over and caught him.

"Careful buddy, we'll get more," Geoff comforted. Carlos gave a short laugh.

"It seems like you still have your extreme appetite. Well don't worry, for saving my brother, I'll get you all you want amigo." Duncan stopped for a moment staring. Carlos and Geoff looked at him.

"What is it?" Carlos asked wondering why Duncan stopped. Duncan gave a smile at Carlos.

"You sound just like your brother you know," Duncan said, letting Carlos and Geoff help him. "When you say stuff like that, it sounds just like him."

"Wait up!" A voice called and they stopped again. Carlos was beginning to look irritated with having to stop again and again but when he saw who it was, the irritation melted off his face and Duncan watched interested as a blush appeared instead.

"Oh, Heather, hi…." Carlos said awkwardly and looking down.

"Hi," she said awkwardly doing the same and Duncan rolled his eyes. Normally he wouldn't be so impatient but he was feeling extremely hungry then and he couldn't stand around watching the two act like shy…something, he couldn't even think of a good metaphor he was so hungry, but now was not the time.

"Hey guys, starving guy here, can we please go?" Duncan begged, whined more like, as he swayed. Heather and Carlos blushed even more and looked away from each other, rubbing their necks. It would have ordinarily been cute but Duncan was not in the mood since his stomach was killing him, sending extreme pangs of hunger and he wanted anywhere they could get something, anything to eat.

"Uh sorry, let's go. Anywhere in particular you want to go?" Carlos asked and Duncan growled in frustration.

"I…don't…care. Anywhere that has food and is close, just please let's go," Duncan stumbled and Geoff looked in concern.

"Guys, we should probably get him something to eat, Duncan doesn't look too good." Carlos looked back at his mom.

"Is it okay if we take Duncan out to eat?" Sarah nodded.

"It's fine. If anything changes, I'll call. Have fun!" She blew a kiss and Carlos blushed again, looking at Heather.

"It's fine, um…let's just go," he mumbled and Heather grinned.

"Before you guys start sucking faces, can we go?" Duncan asked, genuinely pained as he clutched at his stomach. They looked at him and snapped back to attention.

"Sure, let's go. McDonald's is the closest, just right next door ironically and I know you'll enjoy it."

"Then quit yapping and let's go," Duncan wheezed and started moving forward, stumbling a little. They quickly flanked him helping him and catching him whenever he started to fall. They managed it through the elevator and out the door and when Duncan saw that blessed M sign, he forgot how much pain he was in and ran for it, the others close behind. Reaching in first, Duncan pushed aside all the people waiting in line and stopped in front of the shocked cashier.

"Hey I would like…" Duncan started listing off pretty much everything on the menu to shock of the cashier and all the others in line.

"Hey buddy," Geoff said. "I know you're hungry but don't you think that's a bit much? Don't want to give these people or you a heart attack." Duncan blinked and briefly thought about it.

"Oh all right but still 5 double cheeseburgers, 2 large fries, and a chocolate milkshake." That should be good and Geoff had a point. He was just…so…hungry. He was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with him…

"Hey, can you guys move it?" came a voice behind them and Duncan turned and saw some very upset people in line.

"Oh, uh, sorry," he and the others apologized before sitting down. Carlos brought him a large drink.

"I hope this will tide you over until food's ready," he said. "You sure do eat a lot." Duncan shrugged. "I guess…it only started happening recently. I actually didn't eat all that much before." Carlos raised an eyebrow and looked at Geoff and Heather. They shrugged.

"It's true," Heather said. "He used to be all skin and bones if that. I don't know what happened."

"Hey Geoff, where's Gwen anyhow? I thought I saw her," Duncan asked after taking a sip of Dr. Pepper which blessedly seemed to reduce the hunger pains a tiny bit, or rather, making them more bearable since he knew food was coming.

"Oh, Gwen had to go and pick up her brother from soccer practice or something. Once she knew Alejandro wasn't going to die, she high-tailed it out of there. You sure you don't remember anything about who the attacker was?" Duncan frowned.

"No, not really. I feel like I should but for some reason I simply can't remember it or what happened afterwards. It's really bizarre."

"It wasn't pretty, you were bugging out," Geoff said. "No offense and I don't blame you because we all kind of were but you were really out of it. Screaming and stuff, I hope to never see you do that again."

"Oh…" Duncan said.

"It's okay, Alejandro's going to be fine now. You saved my brother," Carlos said again, tearing up. "I can never repay that."

"Don't bother, he saved me, nothing for it," Duncan mumbled. Carlos frowned.

"I don't care, if you ever need anything, I'll be there." Suddenly their number was being called. Carlos jumped up. "I'll get it," he said, seeing if anyone was going to argue. When no one did, he ran over and fetched it. "Here you go," Carlos said, pushing it over to Duncan who was beginning to drool. "You deserve it and more."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: Holy crap I actually updated. For those still reading and those just getting started, I hope you like it. One day I will get this done. One day...

The moment the food was in front of him Duncan was grabbing at it and stuffing it into his mouth as fast as humanly possible. Man giving blood really took it out of him but now he could feel the world coming back into focus, or rather narrowly focused on the food. At least his head was no longer spinning and he didn't feel quite so weak but instead felt like an empty bottomless pit that he needed to fill up as much as possible. Although he didn't see it, he could feel the stares of Geoff, Heather, and Carlos. Possibly other bystanders but he didn't pay attention to any of them since it was just him and his juicy succulent cheese covered burgers, super chocolaty chocolate shake deserving the title of beverage of the gods, and the greasiest best tasting fries in all of fry-dom. He ate like he hadn't eaten in days and it wasn't long till he had finished it all, licking his fingers and looking at their shocked faces.

"Got any more?" He asked and Carlos blinked.

"Oh uh sure, I'll get some more. Cheeseburgers, fries, and I guess more chocolate shake?" Duncan nodded and Carlos nodded as he went back up in line to the surprise of the cashier who had served them earlier. Duncan then turned and looked at Geoff's still shocked face and Heather's now interested one. That was…odd.

"Dude I can't believe you're still hungry! I mean yeah I know you eat a lot now but still, I can't believe you ate all that and are still hungry. I mean it's just totally crazy." Duncan shrugged as he had no idea, he just was. Heather was still looking at him weirdly so he turned to her and had to ask.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Duncan hoped not but it could be possible.

"No, it's just…well good to see you in such good health these past few weeks. I mean before you were kind of sickly and now you're kind of…healthy now?" Heather diplomatically said. Geoff coughed in a bit of a snort.

"Yeah, I mean you've gotten better, widely better." Geoff's mouth twitched in a smirk as he bit his lip and Duncan was confused. Even after eating all that he was still hungry and he wasn't really able to concentrate on whatever subtle message they were hinting at and it was beginning to irritate him.

"Will you guys just spit out whatever you're trying to say?"

"You're getting fat," Geoff said at the same time as Heather who said, "you've put on weight." They both glared at each other for a moment. "Geoff, he's not that fat, just finally beginning to have a healthy amount of meat on his bones," Heather said.

"Well yeah sure it's better than before where you looked barely a step away from being a skeleton but you might be going a little too far on whatever see-food diet you're on and you might start swinging the other way."

"Geoff, stop talking and let him do whatever. At least he's getting better and it isn't approaching fat yet."

"But he will if he continues like this!" Duncan felt a little hurt by that.

"Are you saying I'm fat and ugly?" He snarled angrily, surprising them all but especially himself by the vehement angry tone that was underlying it.

"What? No, I'm just concerned…" Geoff said,

"Well save it, I don't need your concern." Seeing that Carlos was coming back with the food, Duncan grabbed the tray from him and stomped out leaving Carlos standing there confused. Turning around he looked at them.

"What was that about?"

"Geoff here decided to say Duncan is fat."

"But he is getting there! Look at how much weight he's put on in only a couple of months. He was barely skin and bones and now he's getting huge."

"Okay yes, but you could have been nicer about it. I mean really, 'you're getting fat?'"

"Heather, when were you ever nice? I've seen you say far worse things to other people and with less reason." Carlos winced and Heather's eyes flared.

"What is with you tonight? You're acting like an asshole."

"Oh I don't know, what is wrong with you? You know I'm right and when have you ever cared about anyone's feelings so much?"

"He is a friend! You could be a little more sympathetic!"

"I am! I'm concerned for both Alejandro and Duncan! Alejandro has an obsession with Duncan and Duncan has gone from one extreme to the other and I'm worried that he's heading into an early grave either from not eating or from over-eating and getting high cholesterol ending up with a heart attack and that would destroy Alejandro if Duncan dies. I mean sure it's not all that bad right now but look at how much he's grown already in just a few months. How much bigger would he be if he continues eating like that in another couple months or even a year?! I can't see how it could be healthy putting that much weight on and eating like he does, especially since this is only a recent thing." Geoff sighed as he finished.

"I'm sorry for calling him fat, even though he is, since it's actually not that bad. I'm just worried."

"Oh," Heather said. "You should tell all that to Duncan because that does make sense. You did give the impression that you thought he was fat and disgusting and Duncan does get somewhat emotional."

"Yeah alright," Geoff said. He headed out the door and headed towards the bench Duncan was sitting on outside as he angrily scarfed down more cheeseburgers. Heather looked over at Carlos.

"Uh, sorry about that. Hey, what do you think?"

"Geoff's concern is valid though he definitely could have worded it better than just saying Duncan is getting fat in the tone of voice he used. That was definitely a tone I don't blame Duncan for getting offended about because I sure would have thought I was under attack and being insulted."

"Yeah," Heather said. "So do you uh-" she started but when she turned her mouth she was surprised when Carlos's mouth was upon her lips and he was kissing her. After a few not long enough seconds he removed his mouth and Heather gasped trying to remember what she had been going to say. "So…uh…why'd you do that?" she asked confused.

"Do what?" Carlos teased.

"Kiss me?" Heather demanded.

"Kiss you? I don't remember kissing you."

"Just seconds ago I mean."

"Nope don't recall," he said grinning.

"Why are you doing this?" Heather growled.

"Doing what?" Carlos backed away when he saw Heather's hands begin to rise. "Okay okay, no need for violence chica. You are a very beautiful girl so I wanted to."

"What if I didn't want to kiss you though?" Heather asked.

"Why wouldn't you? Am I not an attractive guy?"

"No-Yes-ugh I mean what? Yes you're hot but that is beside the point."

"So you do like me," Carlos stated.

"No I just said you're hot."

"But you responded." Carlos's mouth twitched at Heather's glare. This was entertaining.

"Now see here," she started before he grabbed her close and pulled her in for another kiss which this time she was prepared and responded eagerly too. She had been alone for far too long and Carlos really was a good kisser.

"What do you want," Duncan mumbled when Geoff walked up beside him.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings."

"Whatever, you were only saying what you felt."

"It is just that me and Heather are really worried about you and while it's great you're not starving to death anymore it's just well, concerning, how much you've grown the last couple of months and Alejandro is in the hospital and you're eating yourself into an early grave…" Geoff rambled.

"Have I really grown that much?" Duncan asked around a mouthful of cheeseburger before swallowing and letting out a belch. "I mean I guess I've put on a few pounds but surely it's just normal right? And it's not like I didn't need to considering how everybody has decided to bring up how awful I used to look for some reason…"

"Yeah well, it is okay to cut back a little now. I don't want you to have a heart attack and die or something. I'm sorry for making you think you look ugly and you aren't that bad it's just maybe you should slow down?"

"That's good to know, I'll try..." Duncan frowned and tried to put aside the cheeseburger but it wasn't long before it was back in his hand, the delicious smell calling to him. "After I finish these okay? And I'm still mad at you."

"No you're not," Geoff shook his head.

"Okay I'm not but at least let me try. Thanks for explaining, I guess…I didn't know…"

"Well uh yeah, you go finish that," Geoff said and went back inside where he stopped when he saw Carlos and Heather passionately lip-lock making out. "Oh come on," he groaned and reached for his phone to call Gwen. He needed something to entertain him while Alejandro was stuck being treated. "Yeah, hey babe, I was thinking…" Geoff said on the phone and grinned when Gwen said she was coming after she dropped off her little brother Robbie. He settled down to wait while he watched the show that was Carlos and Heather who were still going at it.

When he finished the rest of the fries, burgers, and the divine chocolate milkshake, Duncan leaned back and stretched now, feeling the empty hole that was his stomach finally filled for the time being after all that food. Now that he had it pointed out though Duncan couldn't help but see the way his shirt rose up and couldn't completely cover his stomach even when he tried pulling it down. He had at some point unconsciously unbuttoned his pants letting his gut spill out over the edge and he couldn't zip up for the life of him. Quickly making his way inside, he ran to the bathroom which fortunately was a single one person bathroom and Duncan locked himself in and checked the mirror.

It wasn't much of a surprise that he might have put on a few pounds since he'd have to be a complete moron not to know, but Geoff was right. When was the last time he really looked at himself in the mirror? He couldn't remember but it must have been a while back since he had a the formation of thick saggy pecs more commonly known as man boobs that lead to an engorged stomach that his shirt was only half covering and thick love handle hips. Jiggling a bit, Duncan stared confused at the mirror and himself. There had to be some mistake. He wasn't this fat, was he? How was this even possible without him knowing? Surely Alejandro or somebody would have noticed and said something by now. Actually, Geoff just did but why didn't someone tell him earlier? The good feeling of contentment gone, Duncan stared at his awful reflection and realized that he was indeed fat. Wincing, he remembered all the food he had been consuming for the last months from a couple weeks before thanksgiving, to acting like a complete glutton at Alejandro's house, and times when Alejandro had taken him out to all you can eat places and let Duncan all he could eat and them getting almost kicked out a couple of times. There were all the times he had assumed it was just bloat but…he jiggled his heavy food laden gut. Oh man, he was a pig. Feeling self-conscious, Duncan immediately wondered if they were all laughing at him. Carlos was the one who brought him food. It was all a trick to make fun of the fat guy wasn't it? And Geoff and Heather, surely they weren't friends if they had waited so long to tell him. Plus he was going to have to speak with Alejandro and demand to know why the hell Alejandro didn't tell him sooner he was getting fat. Here he thought it was just a little bit of weight and the damn washing machine and dryers that had been shrinking his clothes but Alejandro had been updating the wardrobe whenever they got too tight so he hadn't questioned it…

Sniffling a little and also feeling angry in addition to being sad, Duncan tugged up his pants and unlocked the door. He and Alejandro were going to need to have a little talk because while he was thankful for everything Alejandro had done for him, he couldn't believe Alejandro had lied and hidden something from him. He would have liked to have known how big he was getting and wanted to know why Alejandro and no one else told him and it took him this long to find out. Stopping to check with the nurse, Duncan was dismayed to find out Alejandro was still out and wouldn't be allowed any visitors for a couple more hours. Heading down, he wondered what the heck he was going to do for a few hours. Geoff, Carlos, and Heather where who knows where, not that he wanted to see them at the moment, and he didn't have any entertainment ready after the rush to save Alejandro's life. Having nothing better to do, he sat down in a waiting room chair and started reading magazines, feeling self-conscious as he noticed just how much space he was taking up on the chair. Every time someone walked into the room, he could feel them judging him, and not all of it was in his mind. Feeling worse and worse, Duncan shivered as he sat in the chair, praying for time to speed up and end this torment so he could go find Alejandro and demand answers.


End file.
